Solo Humana
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Traducción de Only Human de peaceful village. Caroline solo es humana, por eso a veces hace cosas tontas. Como acostarse con el enemigo, enviarse accidentalmente a ella misma al pasado, y después volviendo con algo inesperado. ¿Cómo va a explicar esto?
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todas! Aquí os traigo la traducción en español de una de las historias de peaceful village, Only Human. Es una de mis historias favoritas, así que pensé que sería una buena idea traducirla. Es por eso que pedí permiso a la autora para poder hacer la traducción y así poder compartirla con todos vosotros. **

**La historia no me pertenece, es de peaceful village, y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Caroline se frotó los ojos y se levantó despacio. El sitio a su lado en la cama estaba vacío, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Él en general siempre se había ido cuando ella se despertaba. Los vampiros de 1000 años no se acurrucaban. Caroline miró la hora y se enderezó, se suponía que tenía que estar en casa de Elena en ese mismo momento. Saltó y fue a buscar su ropa. Sus pantalones cortos estaban bien, pero su camiseta estaba rasgada justo por la mitad. Él siempre hacía eso. Caroline ya no tendría nada de ropa, si no fuera por el hecho de que todo lo que él estropeaba lo reemplazaba. Caroline no tenía ni idea de cómo hacía para obtener réplicas exactas de su ropa aunque las hubiese comprado hace años. Ella fue al armario de él, cogió una de sus camisetas y se la puso. Después de vestirse Caroline cogió sus cosas y se marchó de ahí. Realmente necesitaba dejar de hacer esto.

Caroline ignoró las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Bonnie y Elena. Era obvio que la camiseta que llevaba puesta no le pertenecía a ella. Ninguna de las dos aprobaba su relación con el vampiro que había causado muchos problemas, pero Caroline solo era humana.

-¿En serio Caroline? -dijo Bonnie en lo que Damon llamaba su tono de juzgar.

-¿Qué? -dijo Caroline tratando de encogerse de hombros. -No significa nada.

-Estás con él 5 días a la semana,- Elena le recordó.

-Él no se alimenta de mí-, dijo Caroline en su defensa. -Él me prometió que no lo haría. No volveré a ser un juguete nunca más-. Caroline lanzó una mirada a Elena. Damon había hecho unas cuantas cosas malas también, y ellos seguían siendo amigos. Cuando Caroline lo descubrió se había puesto furiosa pero Damon se disculpó, a su manera, y ella siguió adelante. Él había estado muy mal cuando llegó aquí, pero su relación con Stefan y Elena lo estaban haciendo mejorar.

-Solo estoy preocupada por ti, eso es todo-, dijo Elena, y Caroline sonrió suavemente.

-Sé que debería mantenerme alejada de él-. Caroline estaba de acuerdo con eso. -Lo sé, pero él es algo más que solamente un asesino híbrido. Esa es la parte de él que me sigue atrayendo.

-Caroline… -Elena empezó a decir.

-No te preocupes por mi Elena-, dijo Caroline-, estoy bien. Eventualmente él seguirá con su vida y yo seré lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación. ¿Pero puedes culparme? Tiene 1000 años, quiero digo wow-. Elena y Bonnie estallaron en risitas y pronto Caroline se unió a ellas. -¿Sabéis que me pregunto?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bonnie.

-Como era él cuando era humano-, Caroline respondió. -Me gustaría saber si esos pocos momentos en los que baja la guardia un poco son auténticos o solo es otra táctica para que me quede-. El teléfono de Caroline sonó antes de que Elena y Bonnie pudiesen comentar. Caroline miró la pantalla de su teléfono y gimió molesta. Sabiendo que no pararía hasta que contestase, Caroline respondió. -Estoy ocupada…bueno tú rasgaste mi camiseta o ¿querías que caminase por la casa y le diese a Kol un pequeño espectáculo?...Estoy con Elena y Bonnie… -La cara de Caroline se suavizó, y Elena y Bonnie supieron que debía de estar diciéndole una de esas cosas que hacía que Caroline viese humanidad en él. -Tengo que irme-. Caroline colgó el teléfono y las encaró otra vez.

-¿No te estás yendo, o si? -Elena preguntó suponiendo por qué la había llamado y pidiendo a Caroline hacerlo. Deshacerse de ellas para ir y estar con él.

-No-, dijo Caroline, -necesito una noche con mis amigas. Tratar de meterme algo de razón, que me impida ir allí mañana. Solo desearía saber…

-¿Saber qué? -dijo Elena.

-Saber si era real-, Caroline respondió, -quiero saber si la humanidad que veo en él, es realmente él-. Su relación no era solo física, a veces ellos pasaban simplemente el rato, veían una película, cosas normales. Caroline se encontró a ella misma en su casa unas cuantas veces sentada en el sofá estudiando para un examen y escuchándolo pintar. El sonido de las pinceladas era extrañamente tranquilizador y reconfortante. -No voy a vivir para siempre como él, no quiero jugar a ningún juego-. Él le había ofrecido convertirla unas cuantas veces, pero Caroline no tenía ningún interés en convertirse en vampiro.

-Entonces termina con él-, dijo Bonnie y Caroline gimió.

-No puedo-, dijo echándose hacia atrás y mirando al techo. -Lo he intentado, pero no puedo permanecer alejada, y él no se va.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? -preguntó Elena.

-Saber cómo era él cuando era humano. -Caroline respondió aun mirando al techo. -Lo que es imposible porque él tiene 1000 años y se niega a contarme nada sobre como era su vida entonces.

-Yo podría ser capaz de ayudar con eso-, dijo Bonnie y Caroline se levantó.

-¿Qué? -Caroline preguntó.

-¿Sabes cómo tengo visiones? -dijo Bonnie y Caroline asintió, -bien, yo podría ser capaz de canalizar una visión de él.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Caroline, -¿de cuando era humano?

-Quizás-, dijo Bonnie no queriendo darle esperanzas. -Solo necesito algo suyo y algo del año que quieras ver.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar algo de hace 1000 años? -dijo Caroline, y una idea pasó por su cabeza. –Ceniza.

-¿Ceniza? -dijo Elena.

-Sí, ceniza de roble blanco-, les dijo Caroline. -Solo un poco, ¿funcionaria eso Bonnie?

-Si-, dijo Bonnie, -pero ¿cómo la conseguimos?

-Bueno, convenciendo a uno de nuestros mejores amigos, que es el novio de uno de los Originales-, dijo Caroline sacando su teléfono. -Solo hay que llamarlo como un pequeño favor.

-¿Realmente quieres involucrar a Matt en esto? -preguntó Elena.

-Solo necesitamos una pizca-, dijo Bonnie, aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho, pero era la única manera de conseguir la ceniza. Caroline puso el teléfono en su oreja.

-Hola Matt-, dijo Caroline por teléfono. -Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

K&C

-¿De verdad? -dijo Rebekah estando de pie en la puerta con Matt. -¿Quieres hacer un hechizo para ver cómo era mi hermano cuando era humano?

-Si-, dijo Caroline no queriendo discutir con ella, -¿puedes ayudarme por favor?

-Bien-, dijo Rebekah al poco tiempo. -Aquí tienes-. Rebekah le dio a Caroline una bolsa de plástico con un pequeño montón de ceniza blanca en ella. -Eso es todo lo que pude conseguir.

-Esto debería bastar-, dijo Bonnie cogiendo la bolsa. Caroline se enfrentó a Rebekah otra vez.

-No quiero jugar a ningún juego Rebekah-, dijo Caroline, -puedes entender eso.

-Si puedo-, dijo Rebekah, -Buena suerte-. Rebekah y Matt se fueron cogidos de la mano hacia la camioneta de Matt. Caroline sintió una punzada de envidia. Rebekah tenía 1000 años y podía ver algo de humanidad en ella, especialmente cuando estaba con Matt. Caroline suspiró y cerró la puerta.

K&C

-¿Preparadas? -preguntó Bonnie, y Caroline y Elena asintieron. Había velas alrededor de ellas y se alegraron de que Jeremy y Ric estuvieran fuera.

-No va a estar contento con lo de la camisa-, señaló Caroline. Bonnie probablemente tendría que quemarla o algo parecido.

-No, es mejor que la lleves puesta, así la conexión será más fuerte-, dijo Bonnie, -ahora dame tu mano-. Caroline cogió la mano de Bonnie y cerró los ojos. Entre ellas una olla se llenó de ceniza y otros ingredientes que permitieron a Caroline obtener la visión. Bonnie empezó a mascullar unas palabras mientras Elena observaba. De repente las llamas crecieron y las ventanas se abrieron.

-¡Caroline! -gritó Elena y Bonnie abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba cogiendo la mano de Caroline y el lugar delante de ella estaba vacío. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Caroline ha desaparecido! -Los ojos de Bonnie captaron algo de la ahora abierta ventana, la luna llena directamente en su ápice brilló hacia ella.

-Oh, no-, dijo Bonnie y miró a Elena que no podía hacer nada.

K&C

-Ha sido la luna llena-, dijo Bonnie mientras se paseaba. -Ha tenido que serlo. Accidentalmente tomamos esa energía también. En vez de obtener una visión, Caroline ha debido ir a ella.

-¿Así que Caroline está en el pasado hace 1000 años? -dijo Elena y Bonnie asintió.

-Creo que sí-, dijo Bonnie.

-¿Puedes traerla de vuelta? -preguntó Elena.

-No-, dijo Bonnie sin poder hacer nada. -La luna ha pasado de su ápice. No seré capaz de revertir el hechizo hasta el siguiente mes.

-¿Un mes? -dijo Elena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Así que Caroline está atascada… dondequiera que esté… durante un mes?

-Ella va a estar aquí en Mystic Falls, solo que hace 1000 años-, le explicó Bonnie. -Solo espero que…

-¿Espero que? -preguntó Elena.

-Que el Klaus del pasado se asegurará de que no le pase nada -respondió Bonnie. -La única cosa que espero es que el Klaus del pasado y el del futuro tengan en común, que ninguno de los dos dejaría que le pasase nada malo a Caroline.

_**Hace mucho tiempo atrás…**_

-¡Ay! -dijo Caroline frotándose la cabeza. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tirada en el suelo del bosque. Se levantó e intentó quitarse la suciedad que tenía encima, odiaba estar sucia. -¿Bonnie? ¿Elena? -Caroline no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Probablemente estarían haciéndole un truco o algo así. Sin embargo, Caroline no recordaba haberse emborrachado. Además cuando se emborrachaba normalmente acababa en casa de Klaus de todos modos. Hacia cosas tontas cuando estaba borracha. Caroline miró a su alrededor. Nunca fue una chica scout, así que no tenía ninguna idea de cómo volver a casa. Afortunadamente su teléfono estaba en su bolsillo. No hay cobertura. ¿Qué? Caroline empezó a caminar con su teléfono en el aire intentado conseguir conexión. -¡Vamos! ¡No soy buena en el bosque!

-¿Hola? -dijo una voz.

-¡Eh! -Caroline volvió a decir. -¿Tienes un teléfono que me puedas prestar? El mío no funciona.

-¿Un teléfono? -dijo la voz que cada vez se acercaba más. Oh, no. ¿Qué tipo de persona no sabía lo que era un teléfono?

Bueno este es el momento de la película en el que la porrista rubia es asesinada por el asesino en serie en el bosque. Caroline dejó caer su teléfono y empezó a correr. Después de estar corriendo un rato se escondió detrás de un árbol. De repente se dio cuenta de que debía estar en algún lugar por ahora, un barrio, el Grill, cualquier sitio, pero no se había encontrado con nada ni con nadie aun.

-Mierda, ¿dónde estoy? -Caroline se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Señorita? -dijo alguien.

-¡No te acerques más! -gritó Caroline.

-Está bien-, la persona dijo con voz suave. -No te voy a hacer daño-. Está bien, ahora que la persona estaba cerca, Caroline reconoció la voz. ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Lo siento, me he perdido-, dijo Caroline mientras salía de detrás del árbol. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su pelo era demasiado largo, y desde que Caroline lo había conocido nunca había ido a ningún sitio sin llevar un traje. -¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Elijah! -alguien gritó.

-¡Aquí! -Elijah gritó de nuevo. Kol apareció, y pronto estaba al lado de su hermano. Su pelo no era tan largo como el de Elijah pero aun así se veía muy diferente. Caroline se sintió mareada y puso su mano en un árbol para apoyarse.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-, Caroline se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Qué está pasando? -otra voz más pequeña dijo, y vio a un chico más joven aparecer a la vista. Henrick. Este tenía que ser Henrick. Henrick había muerto hace 1000 años. Oh no. Por favor no. -¿Qué lleva puesto? -Henrick preguntó. Caroline se miró a sí misma y vio que aun llevaba sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta de Klaus. Ir mostrando tanta piel debe ser muy escandaloso si Caroline está donde ella cree que está.

-¿Elijah? ¿Kol? ¿Dónde estáis? -Caroline conocía muy bien esa voz. Cuando apareció a la vista, Caroline hizo la única cosa que había conseguido no hacer aún, se desmayó.

**¡Hacedme saber que os parecido!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Elena y Bonnie aún estaban con los nervios de punta cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Elena fue a responder y vio a Klaus en el otro lado de la puerta. No era capaz de entrar porque no había nadie tan tonto como para dejarlo entrar, así que Elena estaba a salvo dentro de la casa.

-¿Dónde está Caroline? -preguntó Klaus, -He estado intentando llamarla durante las últimas tres horas, y supongo que habéis pasado todo este tiempo hablando con ella para que no vuelva a verme otra vez.

-Caroline no está aquí-, dijo Bonnie saliendo y poniéndose delante de Elena.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Klaus, y Bonnie y Elena se miraron la una a la otra. -¿Dónde está?

-Cuando-, respondió Bonnie.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo Klaus.

-No es donde está Caroline, es cuando-. Bonnie dijo, y por una vez Klaus se quedó sin palabras.

_**Hace mucho mucho tiempo…**_

Caroline abrió los ojos y vio a dos mujeres que la estaban mirando. A una la reconoció como Rebekah y a la otra no la conocía. Rebekah puso un paño frio en la frente de Caroline.

-Ayanna se está despertando-, dijo Rebekah y Caroline intentó incorporarse sin conseguirlo.

-Necesitas descansar, hija-, dijo Ayanna con voz suave, -Debes guardar fuerzas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Caroline-, dijo Caroline, y miró a su alrededor. -¿Dónde estoy?

-En la casa de mi familia-, respondió Rebekah. -Mi hermano te trajo hasta aquí después de que te desmayases en el bosque.

-¿Está despierta? -preguntó Henrick entrando en la habitación.

-Sí, pero necesita descansar-, dijo Ayanna, -La pobre chica se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.

-¿Me he golpeado la cabeza? -preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, mi hermano estaba bastante enfadado consigo mismo por no haberte podido sostener a tiempo-, respondió Rebekah.

-Gracias-, dijo Caroline, -Por cuidar de mí-. Rebekah sonrió.

-Estás a salvo Caroline-, le aseguró Rebekah. -Vas a estar bien-. Con esas palabras Caroline se volvió a dormir.

K&C

-Es bonita-, dijo Henrick mientras se sentaba fuera con sus hermanos. -Su nombre es Caroline-. Rebekah salió fuera. Todos sus hermanos caminaron hacia ella esperando noticias.

-Necesita dormir y para mañana debería estar bien-, Rebekah les explicó. -¿Dijo algo sobre su familia, o algo así?

-La chica estaba asustada, pero cuando me vio se relajó-, dijo Elijah. -Casi parecía como… si me conociese. Pero eso no es posible, nunca antes había visto a esa chica en mi vida.

-Y se desmayó cuando vio a Niklaus-, señaló Kol.

-Yo tampoco la había visto antes-, dijo Klaus, -¿Quién es ella?

-Bueno, Ayanna se ha ofrecido a quedarse con ella por un tiempo-, Rebekah les informó. -Por lo que creo que lo descubriremos.

Cuando Caroline se despertó otra vez, fuera estaba oscuro. Caroline se sentó despacio y envolvió la manta a su alrededor. Por suerte sus zapatos estaban al lado de la cama, se los puso y salió fuera. Parecía como si estuviese en otro mundo, pero era el lugar donde Caroline había vivido toda su vida. ¿Estaba caminando por el instituto? ¿Era ahí donde estaba el Grill? ¿Su casa? ¿La de Elena o la de Bonnie? Si Caroline tuviese que adivinar, apostaría que es donde estaría la casa de Klaus. Construir su nueva casa sobre la vieja, sería algo que él haría.

-¿Caroline? -dijo alguien detrás de ella, se giró y vio a Klaus ahí de pie. Ella sonrió ante la ironía. Solo tenía que pensar en él, y él estaba ahí, no importaba la época en la que estuviese.

-¿Eres Klaus, verdad? -preguntó Caroline fingiendo que nunca lo había conocido. -¿El que me llevó fuera del bosque?-

-Lo siento, no fui capaz de cogerte a tiempo, te golpeaste bastante fuerte la cabeza -dijo Klaus y Caroline sintió ganas de reírse. ¿Klaus le estaba pidiendo perdón? Se sentía mal por algo. Como si esto no se pudiera poner más raro.

-Estoy bien-, Caroline le aseguró. -Solo un chicón. He tenido peores, créeme.

-No deberías estar aquí fuera tu sola-, dijo él y Caroline sonrió ante su preocupación.

-Camina conmigo entonces-, dijo Caroline moviendo su cabeza hacia el bosque. Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? ¿Conocer al Klaus humano?

_**2012**_

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! -Bonnie chilló.

-¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa? -Klaus seguía intentando mantener bajo control su temperamento. A Caroline no le gustaría nada que él matase a sus amigas. -¡Tú eres la que hizo el maldito hechizo!

-¡Bueno, si tu fueses un poco más amable con Caroline, ella no habría llegado a tales extremos solo para saber más de ti! -dijo Bonnie.

-¡Parad! -exclamó Elena tratando de parar la pelea. -¡Nada de esto va a ayudar a Caroline! -Elena se giró hacia Klaus, -Digamos que Caroline te encuentra, ¿Te habrías ocupado de ella? ¿Tu familia haría eso por un extraño? -Klaus no dijo nada por un momento.

-Si -Klaus dijo finalmente, -Rebekah… amaba a la gente. Especialmente ayudar a la gente. Es por eso que fue tan difícil para ella ser un vampiro. Todo el mundo estaba asustado de ella, y eso lo odiaba.

-Así que ahora sabemos porque esta tan amargada-, Bonnie masculló. -Puedo revertir el hechizo en un mes.

-¿Un mes? -dijo Klaus con la mandíbula apretada. -Esto es una mierda.

-No, _esto es todo culpa tuya-, Bonnie le corrigió, -Así que cuando Caroline_ vuelva, o la tratas correctamente o la dejas sola-. Bonnie cerró la puerta.

-¿Estas segura de que has estado bien gritándole? -preguntó Elena una vez que Klaus se fue. -Sé que tenemos una tregua con él y con su familia, pero no queremos empezar una pela con ellos otra vez. Especialmente ahora que no está Caroline para mediar. Ya sabes, ella es una de las únicas personas a las que Klaus pretende escuchar.

_**Hace mucho tiempo, donde ni si quiera tenían duchas…**_

Caroline aún estaba sentada mientras Rebekah le arreglaba el pelo. También le había pedido prestado un vestido suyo. Mientras Rebekah la estaba preparando, la mente de Caroline se dirigía a la noche anterior después de volver de su paseo con Klaus.

_-¿Tú no eres de aquí verdad, hija? -preguntó Ayanna tan pronto como Caroline entró. Por lo que Caroline sabía ella era el antepasado de Bonnie, una bruja muy poderosa._

_-No-, respondió Caroline sabiendo que no podía mentirle. -Un hechizo salió mal y me envió aquí._

_-¿De dónde? -preguntó Ayanna._

_-¿Hay algún hechizo que pueda borrar la memoria de alguien? -dijo Caroline en vez de responder. La compulsión no era posible porque los vampiros no existían aun, pero era importante que nadie la recordara. -¿Cómo un hechizo para que nadie me recuerde?_

_-¿Por qué no pueden recordarte?- dijo Ayanna._

_-¿Puedo confiar en ti? -dijo Caroline de repente porque necesitaba que alguien la ayudase. -Te lo contare todo, pero no puedo a menos que sepa que puedo confiar en ti._

_-Puedes confiar en mí, hija-, le aseguró Ayanna mientras le cogía la mano. -Cuéntame que ha pasado-. Así que Caroline lo hizo. Omitió la parte de los vampiros, solo le contó que el hechizo le había hecho volver al pasado y Caroline estaba asustada de que si alguien la recordaba podría alterar la línea del tiempo._

_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -preguntó Caroline. -¿O debería irme a otro sitio hasta la próxima luna llena? -Ayanna le había explicado que la luna llena la había enviado hasta aquí, y solo la luna llena la podría hacer regresar._

_-Hay un hechizo que puedo hacer, pero necesitaría un poco de tu sangre-, le explicó Ayanna. -También usaré el poder de la luna llena, y así cuando lo haga y se despierten todos a la mañana siguiente después de tu desaparición nadie te recordara-. Caroline soltó un suspiro._

_-Gracias-, dijo Caroline agradecida, -Buenas noches-. Bostezó y se metió en la cama que Ayanna había preparado para ella._

-Ya está-, dijo Rebekah poniéndose de pie y admirando su trabajo. -Te ves guapa.

-Gracias-, dijo Caroline. La última vez que Rebekah había hecho un comentario sobre su apariencia dijo que su pelo estaba alborotado y que sus ojos estaban demasiado separados.

-¡Rebekah! -dijo Henrick entrando en la habitación, -¡Nuestros hermanos están luchando otra vez! -Rebekah cogió la mano de Caroline y siguieron a Henrick hacia fuera. Caroline sonrió cuando vio a Elijah y a Klaus jugando a pelearse. Podía ver lo cerca que estaban. La diversión terminó cuando Mikael apareció. Caroline lo había conocido en un instante muy breve y no le había gustado nada, y no era por las cosas que haría en el futuro. Era un hombre cruel, y Esther estaba sentada al lado y sin hacer nada. Rebekah cogió la mano de Caroline al ver a su padre. Caroline quería apartar la vista mientras veía como Klaus y Mikael peleaban. Sus ojos se pusieron calientes pero Caroline se obligó a aguantar las lágrimas.

-Algunos días, es un milagro que estés vivo… chico -dijo Mikael y pasó junto a ellos.

Caroline quería gritar que Klaus solo era un chico, pero en su lugar dijo otra cosa.

-Soy la siguiente -dijo Caroline soltando la mano de Rebekah y acercándose. Klaus se levantó y se quitó el polvo de encima. Caroline cogió la espada que estaba tirada.

-¿Quieres luchar contra mí? -preguntó Klaus con la sorpresa reflejada en su voz. Caroline asintió.

-Si, a menos que estés asustado-, respondió Caroline y escuchó reírse a Kol.

-No quiero hacerte daño-, dijo Klaus y Caroline puso la espada casi tocando su cuello. Él se congeló

-Soy más dura de lo que parezco-, dijo Caroline, -¿Y bien? Coge la espada querido.

-Tú lo has pedido, amor-, dijo Klaus cogiéndola.

_-Si era tan horrible no tenías que haber venido-, dijo Caroline con un suspiro. Klaus había ido a ver un partido de futbol con Kol y había estado quejándose de lo tonto que era ese deporte. No quería admitirlo pero él solo quería verla en su adorable traje de porrista._

_-Ahora lucha de espadas, tiro al arco, esas son habilidades prácticas-, Klaus le explicó, -¿Lanzar una pelota? Eso no es nada._

_-Es un juego-, dijo Caroline. -Se supone que tiene que ser divertido. Diversión. ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra, verdad? ¿Diversión? ¿Eso que tú nunca haces? -Klaus la miró. -Bien, si la lucha de espadas es tan útil, enséñame._

_-¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo empuñar una espada? -preguntó Klaus._

_-Si-, Caroline respondió._

Él siempre le ganaba, pero Caroline siempre era capaz de mantener su posición durante un pequeño rato. Caroline podía ver que Klaus estaba frustrado, ella logrado no perder por tanto tiempo luchando contra él. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor de ellos. Esther debía haber distraído a Mikael porque no volvió aparecer. Por ultimo Klaus la desarmó. Su espada aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe. La pequeña multitud animó.

-Luchas bien-, Klaus dijo, y Caroline sonrió.

-Tuve un buen profesor-, dijo Caroline, y los ojos de Klaus captaron algo detrás de ella. Caroline se giró y vio a… Elena. ¿Qué? ¿Elena también había venido? Un horrible monstruo verde empezó a crecer dentro de ella. Tatia. Tenía que ser. Caroline sonrió y decidió usar esa pequeña distracción como ventaja. Caroline empujó a Klaus al suelo y le puso la espada en el cuello.

-Creo que he ganado después de todo-, dijo Caroline sonriendo hacia él. -Regla número uno, nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente. No importa que tan bonitas sean las chicas-. Caroline lanzó la espada y fue hacia donde estaba Rebekah riéndose. Cogiendo su mano las dos chicas se fueron. Caroline sonrió porque podía sentir los ojos de Klaus en ella, y no en Tatia.

K&C

-Eso fue asombroso Caroline-, dijo Rebekah extendiendo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Cómo has aprendido a luchar así? -Caroline esperó un minuto antes de contestar. Había evitado responder preguntas sobre quién era realmente, solo que se había perdido en el bosque. Con el apoyo de Ayanna nadie había cuestionado a Caroline más. Así que decirle a Rebekah unas cuantas cosas no sería tan malo. No es como si fuese a recordarlo de todos modos.

-Mi novio me enseñó-. Caroline dijo y Rebekah la miró confusa.

-¿Novio? -dijo Rebekah y Caroline se dio cuenta de que había usado una terminología demasiado moderna. Por otra parte Klaus aún no se había reconocido como su novio.

-El chico que yo… a veces veo-, dijo Caroline no sabiendo que decir.

-¿Quieres decir el chico que te corteja? -Rebekah preguntó.

-Si-, respondió Caroline contenta de que Rebekah entendiera de lo que Caroline estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano estará decepcionado-, comentó Rebekah.

-¿Qué? -dijo Caroline.

-Mi hermano Niklaus, le gustas-, Rebekah le explicó.

-Sus ojos no estaban en mi Rebekah-, dijo Caroline logrando mantener la amargura fuera de su voz, -Estaba mirando a otra persona.

-Su nombre es Tatia-, dijo Rebekah confirmando las sospechas de Caroline. -Es una chica muy fácil. Tuvo un crio cuando llegó a nuestro pueblo. A Nik y a Elijah les gusta, pero se niega a escoger a uno. Ella preferiría que los dos estuviesen a sus pies.

-Eso es horrible-, dijo Caroline, pero la historia se repite obviamente. Dos veces más, pero al menos Elena no se propone hacerle daño a nadie intencionadamente.

-Lo sé-, Rebekah estaba de acuerdo, -Incluso han llegado a los golpes por ella, no como los que estaban haciendo hoy cuando jugaban. Ninguna chica vale la pena para romper una familia, solo desearía que ellos pudieran ver esto.

-El amor te hace hacer cosas que no harías -dijo Caroline en voz baja.

-¿Caroline? -dijo Rebekah preocupada, -¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy-, dijo Caroline sin mirarla. -Pero lo estaré. Vamos a volver.

Ella había venido por una razón, llegar a conocer al Klaus real. Nada, ni nadie, se iban a interponer en ese camino. Y quizás… solo quizás… si Caroline luchaba por conocerlo ahora, Klaus podría luchar por ella después.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Klaus estaba enfadado. Caroline pudo verlo enseguida. Llevaba su cara de "estoy molesto con Caroline" que aparentemente no cambiara en 1000 años. Todos los hermanos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego y la sonrisa de Klaus se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando vio a Caroline.

-¿Y por qué estás tan gruñón? -preguntó Rebekah a Klaus, y las chicas se sentaron al lado de los chicos. Caroline se sentó entre Klaus y Henrick.

-Está enfadado porque le he vencido-, respondió Caroline por él.

-No me ganaste-, espetó Klaus y Caroline aguantó la risa. -La pelea había terminado cuando me empujaste. Hiciste trampas.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero no fui yo la que terminó sobre su espalda-, dijo Caroline y sus hermanos se rieron, pero estaba claro que Klaus aún no se divertía. -Alégrate, ¿no sabes cómo divertirte?

-En realidad no sabe-. Kol tomó la palabra y Klaus lo miró ferozmente.

-Está bien Señor Gruñón… -dijo Caroline y después se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Ahora me perdonas por haber hecho trampas? -Klaus no tuvo tiempo de responder porque una voz dijo,

-¿Puedo sentarme? -dijo Tatia y Caroline tuvo que contener la mirada.

-No hay ningún lugar, lo siento-, dijo Rebekah sin sonar como si lo sintiera en realidad. La verdad es que era cierto, todos los asientos estaban ocupados.

-Puedes sentarte aquí-, dijo Caroline levantándose. Tatia sonrió y caminó hacia allí. Caroline a su vez se sentó en el regazo de Klaus. Klaus se puso rígido por la sorpresa, pero su mano descansó en la cadera de Caroline sujetándola en su lugar. -¿No peso mucho, verdad? -Caroline preguntó inocentemente.

-En absoluto-, Klaus respondió.

-Así que Caroline… ¿es Caroline verdad? -dijo Tatia aun sabiendo muy bien cuál era el nombre de Caroline.

-Si-, dijo Caroline, -y tú eres Tatia, Rebekah te ha mencionado-. Todos, excepto Henrick, se tensaron, sabían lo mucho que Rebekah odiaba a Tatia.

-Te vi luchar-, dijo Tatia, -eres muy hábil, ¿quién te enseñó?

-Un amigo-, Caroline mintió. Klaus era muchas cosas para ella, pero realmente nunca había sido su amigo. -Pensó que sería una destreza útil para que yo aprendiese.

-¡Henrick! -gritó Esther. -¡A dentro! -Henrick hizo una mueca. Obviamente no le gustaba tener que irse a dormir antes que los demás. Se levantó a regañadientes y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rebekah. Después para sorpresa de Caroline, también le besó la mejilla. Caroline sonrió y todos dieron las buenas noches al niño.

-Le gustas-, le comentó Finn.

-Le gusta todo el mundo-, Tatia contraatacó.

-Tú no-, dijo Rebekah y Caroline aguantó la risa, pero sabía que Klaus podía sentir su pecho moverse por su risa reprimida.

_**2012**_

-¿Al pasado? -dijo Elijah con los brazos cruzados. -¿Caroline se ha transportado al pasado, nuestro pasado?

-Si-, dijo Klaus, -Pero no la recuerdo.

-Bueno, cubrió sus huellas-, dijo Kol, -Le doy crédito por ello. Debe haber hecho un hechizo para borrarnos la memoria. Esto es lo que consigues cuando te involucras con una humana, y no un simplón como Matt.

-¡Hey! -Rebekah gritó, -Deja a Matt fuera de esto.

-Solo estoy diciendo que los humanos son para comer, no los llevas a comer-, dijo Kol y Klaus lo ignoró. Él solo estaba celoso de cualquier cosa.

-Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa-, dijo Elijah mientras mantenía la cabeza fría.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo está tomando con nosotros? -preguntó Rebekah. -Quiero decir con nosotros en el pasado-. Los hermanos solo se miraron.

_**Hace un tiempo extremadamente largo…**_

Caroline no se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo. Kol era bastante gracioso. El agarre de Klaus se apretó más en su cadera. Mientras pasaba la noche Caroline ya no estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas pero si cerca de su cuerpo. Ahora el brazo de Caroline estaba alrededor de sus hombros también. Tatia seguía mirándolos obviamente celosa.

-Mejor volvemos-. Dijo Rebekah levantándose un poco después. Caroline se había quedado dormida y Klaus estaba sosteniéndola en brazos. Rebekah miró a Caroline sonrió. -Parece cansada.

-La llevaré donde Ayanna-, dijo Klaus levantándose y de alguna manera se las arregló para no despertarla mientras la llevaba a casa de Ayanna.

-Hueles bien-, dijo Caroline somnolienta. Klaus sonrió. -Hueles igual.

-¿Qué? -dijo Klaus pero Caroline ya estaba ida.

-Hola Niklaus-, dijo Ayanna abriendo la puerta para él. -Su cama está justo ahí-. Klaus asintió y estiró a Caroline. Movió un mechón de pelo de su cara. Ayanna sonrió.

-Buenas noches Ayanna-, dijo Klaus.

-Buenas noches-, dijo Ayanna y fue a quitarle los zapatos a Caroline, y le puso una manta. Parecía que había una luz alrededor de esta chica, y Klaus parecía estar muy bien con ella. Era una lástima que tuviese que marcharse. Ayanna sabía lo solo que estaba el chico.

K&C

-Aquí-, dijo Rebekah entregándole una cesta. -Hay algunos manzanos no muy lejos de aquí.

-Gracias-, dijo Caroline. Había estado sintiéndose un poco inútil las últimas dos semanas. Recoger manzanas parecía una tarea bastante simple. Era como si estuviese viviendo en algún tipo de libro de cuentos. Caroline saludó a Rebekah y fue hacia la dirección que le indicó.

Klaus las había estado observando y se levantó de su lugar al lado de Elijah. Finalmente iba a ser capaz de hablar con Caroline a solas. Ella y Rebekah estaban siempre juntas, y cuando Caroline no estaba con ella, estaba con Ayanna.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Elijah.

-A ver a la chica más bonita del pueblo-, dijo Klaus con una sonrisa mientras se iba. Tatia quien lo había escuchado todo, entrecerró los ojos. Ella era la chica más bonita del pueblo, no esa… Caroline.

Caroline encontró los arboles fácilmente. Cogió una y le dio un gran mordisco. Huh. Tenía un sabor diferente, más dulce. -¡Caroline! -gritó una voz y se giró para ver a Klaus corriendo hacia ella. Caroline sonrió al verlo.

-Hola-, dijo Caroline mientras le tendía una manzana, -¿Tienes hambre?

-Si-, dijo Klaus y cogió la manzana. -¿No haces cosas como esta verdad?

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Caroline.

-Te estás divirtiendo mucho cogiendo manzanas-, indicó Klaus y Caroline se sonrojó.

-Mi familia es rica, tenemos personas que hacen este tipo de cosas por nosotros-, mintió Caroline.

-Deben estar terriblemente preocupados-, comentó Klaus.

-Quizás-, dijo Caroline cogiendo otra manzana. -Mi padre nunca está cerca y mi madre no tiene mucho tiempo para mí. Estoy segura de que me encontraran eventualmente.

-Así que te vas a ir-, dijo Klaus con la decepción evidente en su voz.

-Eventualmente-, dijo Caroline y después miró sus manos sucias. Mataría por una ducha en ese momento.

-Hay un arroyo no muy lejos de aquí-, dijo Klaus, -Puedes lavarte ahí. Te lo mostraré-. Klaus cogió la cesta para que ella no tuviese que cargarla.

-Eres dulce-, Caroline no pudo evitar decirlo. La cara de Klaus se quedó en blanco.

-Mi padre dice que soy demasiado blando, que eso me matará-, dijo Klaus y Caroline sintió reírse. El Klaus que conocía no era para nada blando.

-Y fuerte-, Caroline añadió, -Además no pareces del tipo que se da por vencido fácilmente en la vida.

-No tengo ninguna intención de morir pronto-, dijo Klaus finalmente sonriendo.

-Lo apuesto-, dijo Caroline para sí misma.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Klaus.

-Nada-, respondió rápidamente Caroline. -Parece que hemos llegado.

Caroline se arrodilló delante del arroyo y salpicó un poco de agua en su cara. Miró y vio que al final del arroyo había un hueco para bañarse. De repente se sintió sucia por todas partes. Klaus estaba salpicándose agua en la cara y bebiendo un poco de agua de sus manos.

-El agua se ve bien-, dijo Caroline muriendo por saltar dentro de ella.

Puede que esté un poco fría-, dijo Klaus y Caroline no pudo aguantar más y se metió en las profundas aguas. Sin pensar empezó a deslizar su vestido. De donde ella venia Klaus la había visto muchas veces desnuda. Caroline escuchó un jadeo detrás de ella y vio que Klaus estaba ahora de espaldas a ella. Caroline rio. Después de estar en el agua dijo,

-Ya puedes girarte-. Klaus se giró vacilante. -Tenía razón, está realmente bien-. Klaus solo asintió. ¡Era tan tímido! Bueno, a su Klaus también lo asustaban un poco las mujeres. -Saldré en un momento-. Un par de minutos después Caroline golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Klaus indicándole que podía girarse.

-Lo siento-, dijo Klaus obviamente sintiéndose como si tuviera que disculparse. Por qué Caroline no sabía.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Caroline.

-Yo um…vi… -Klaus tartamudeó.

-¿Nunca antes habías visto a una chica?- dijo Caroline y Klaus se sonrojó. ¡Se sonrojó! ¡Oh no podía esperar a decirle a su Klaus esto!

-No-, dijo Klaus concentrado con el suelo. ¡Virgen! ¡Un Klaus virgen!

-¡Oh!, bueno volvamos-, dijo Caroline no queriendo avergonzarlo más. Caroline iba a contarle a su Klaus un montón de cosas cuando volviese.

Mikael se abalanzó sobre ellos en el momento en el que volvían.

-¿Dónde habéis estado? -escupió Mikael y Caroline se puso de pie delante de Klaus protegiéndolo.

-Estaba cogiendo manzanas-, dijo Caroline, -Klaus me hizo compañía.

-¿Vas detrás de una mujer, chico? -dijo Mikael mirando a su hijo.

-Él no está de pie detrás de mí yo estoy de pie delante de él-, dijo Caroline sosteniendo la mirada a Mikael.

-Te doy la bienvenida a mi casa y así es como… -Mikael empezó a decir.

-¡Caroline! -llamó Ayanna cortando a Mikael. -¡Ven a ayudarnos con la comida!

-¡Voy! -gritó Caroline en respuesta. Cogiendo la mano de Klaus pasó junto a él. Mikael empezó a seguirlos pero fue parado por Ayanna.

-Parece que se gustan-, dijo Ayanna casualmente. -Deberías estar contento.

-¿Contento? -preguntó Mikael.

-Si-, respondió Ayanna. -Tus hijos tienen la edad para casarse, y Elijah y Klaus ya no pelean más por Tatia.

-Sí, estoy contento-, dijo Mikael pero su mandíbula estaba apretada.

_**2012**_

Caroline se quedaba mucho a dormir. Al menos cuatro veces a la semana acababa dormida en su cama. Klaus no solía dormir con otras personas. Cuando tenía deseos se alimentaba de la chica, usaba la compulsión o la mataba. Con Caroline obviamente no había hecho ninguna de estas cosas. Así que encontró raro que su cama se sintiese sorprendentemente… vacía. Ella estaba realmente caliente y ahora su cama estaba fría. Recordó despertarla una vez cuando él tuvo una pesadilla. Klaus tuvo una pesadilla sobre unos años atrás, había bloqueado todas las memorias, la mayor parte de ellas. Por supuesto esa vez Caroline estaba durmiendo a su lado. Caroline lo sacudió para despertarlo y le dijo que se estaba moviendo y girando, y su rostro estaba lleno de dolor. Se encogió de hombros y dijo que no era nada. Caroline no dijo nada y empezó a cantar suavemente hasta que se quedó dormido otra vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. La echaba de menos.

"Maldita sea," dijo Klaus para sí mismo.

_**Hace tanto tiempo donde no habían TV, ipods, nada…**_

-No deberías haber hecho eso-. Klaus dijo acercándose a Caroline mientras cortaba las verduras.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Caroline. -Mikael es un abusón y no debería tratar a la gente así. Especialmente a su propio hijo.

-No deberías hacerle enfadar-. Klaus dijo.

-No le tengo miedo-, dijo Caroline, -Un día recibirá lo que se merece.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Klaus.

-Llévale esto a Rebekah-, Caroline le estaba tendiendo un plato con verduras picadas.

-¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas? -dijo Klaus no dando marcha atrás.

-Quiero seguir siendo misteriosa-, dijo Caroline sonriendo. -Te mantendrá regresando-. Eso era lo que mantenía a Caroline regresando con su Klaus. Él era muy misterioso, y tenía ese acento por supuesto.

La mayor parte del tiempo Mikael la evitó y ella no se estaba quejando. Quizás Ayanna le dijo algo. Era una bruja muy poderosa y alguien con el que no querrías meterte.

-¿Qué está pasando entre mi hermano y tú? -preguntó Rebekah cuando ella y Caroline estaban limpiando. -¿No me dijiste que tenías un pretendiente?

-Klaus es más amable conmigo que él-. Caroline dijo la verdad. -El otro chico no me trata mal, pero me gustaría que fuese más abierto conmigo.

-Si tuvieses que escoger entre mi hermano y ese otro… chico, ¿Quién sería? -dijo Rebekah preguntando lo que Caroline había estado temiendo.

-Por favor no me preguntes eso-, dijo Caroline y se fue porque no estaba segura de la respuesta. Caroline echaba de menos a su Klaus, pero cuando se fuera echaría de menos al otro.

K&C

Cuando alguien agarró su brazo y la empujó a las sombras de la casa, el primer pensamiento de Caroline fue que iba a morir. Antes de que pudiese gritar Klaus dijo,

-Aquí estás.

-¡No hagas eso! dijo Caroline, su corazón aun latía rápidamente. Se preguntaba cuanta gente había matado su Klaus después de empujarlos hacia rincones oscuros.

-Lo siento-, dijo Klaus rápidamente. -No quería asustarte-. Caroline contuvo un resoplido. Algún día Klaus la asustaría mucho.

-Está bien-, dijo Caroline, -Pero si quieres hablar conmigo, la próxima vez pregúntame, ¿vale? Soy demasiado joven para tener un ataque al corazón.

-Bueno-, dijo Klaus, -Solo quería un momento a solas contigo.

-¿Por qué, quiero decir nosotros… -dijo Caroline pero Klaus la cortó besándola. Por Dios.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¡Hacédmelo saber!**


	4. Manzanas

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ella no lo estaba esquivando, simplemente no lo estaba buscando. Caroline había dejado que Klaus la besara hasta que ella se apartó repentinamente. Porque lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza era que ellos se besaban exactamente igual. Este Klaus y el de 1000 años más tarde. Un poco indeciso al principio, y luego fueron a ello. Caroline lo miró durante un momento antes de salir huyendo.

Así que los siguientes días fueron un poco incómodos. Caroline estaba evitando a Klaus y a Rebekah porque con ella podría irse de la lengua, y Caroline no quería que Rebekah supiese lo que pasó. La mayor parte del tiempo Caroline estaba con Henrick. Él parecía una buena persona neutral para hablar, pero una parte de Caroline se sentía culpable. ¿Podría evitar que el chico muriera? ¿Si ellos no la recordaban, recordarían su advertencia? Probablemente no. Así que Caroline jugaba con él e intentaba no pensar en ello.

-Si sigues así tendrás a todos mis hermanos intentando ganar tu amor-, dijo Rebekah y Caroline sonrió.

-Henrick es un chico dulce-, dijo Caroline y después masculló. -Y solo te besa en la _mejilla_.

-¿Qué? -dijo Rebekah, -¿Besar? -En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron mucho. -¡Besaste a mi hermano! Es por eso que has estado actuando raro.

-¡Shh…! -dijo Caroline mirando hacia alrededor y agradeciendo que nadie las hubiese escuchado.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Rebekah y Caroline se quejó.

-Kol-, respondió Caroline y Rebekah levantó una ceja, -Es broma. Tú sabes muy bien cual me besó.

-¿Lo besaste de vuelta? -preguntó Rebekah.

-Sí, lo hice-, respondió Caroline, -él me besó y yo lo besé de vuelta. Ahora es extraño.

-Porque lo estás haciendo… extraño-. Rebekah finalmente empezaba a comprender el extravagante vocabulario de Caroline. -¿Fue malo? Nik no tiene mucha experiencia con chicas. Él y Elijah pelean por Tatia, y ella es la única chica por la que él había mostrado interés.

-No fue malo del todo-, dijo Caroline, -Fue agradable-. Demasiado agradable. Klaus no tenía la pasión que su Klaus tenía. Ella estaba medio esperando que él la apoyase contra un árbol y la hiciese olvidar su propio nombre, pero este Klaus era demasiado educado para hacer eso. Ellos empezaron a besarse de la misma manera, pero entonces uno se apartó y el otro no lo evitó.

-¿Entonces qué es? -preguntó Rebekah.

-Él es demasiado… tímido-, Caroline le explicó. -Sí, él me besó y fue agradable, pero no lo sentí en los dedos de los pies, ¿sabes? El beso perfecto es cuando todo tu cuerpo está en llamas.

-¿Así que no hay llamas? -dijo Rebekah y Caroline asintió.

-Fue un buen beso no me malinterpretes-, dijo Caroline, -Y me gusta él-. Por primera vez Caroline deseó que este Klaus fuese como su Klaus. Juntos eran perfectos para ella. Todo el mundo siempre cuestionaba su relación con el híbrido aterrador, pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta como de parecidos eran ellos, dejando de lado lo que era la muerte. A los dos les gustaban los caballos. Los dos eran inseguros, controladores y tenían problemas con su padre. Aunque ella era una neurótica y él un psicópata, ellos eran muy similares en muchas cosas. -Tengo que ir a preguntarle una cosa a Ayanna, te veré luego-. Caroline se marchó. Ella no se dio cuenta que Klaus estaba de pie en la sombra de la casa y que había escuchado cada palabra.

K&C

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Caroline a Rebekah mientras las chicas se cogían de la mano y caminaban por el bosque. Henrick estaba cogiendo la otra mano de Caroline mientras Elijah, Finn, Klaus y Kol caminaban detrás de ellos riéndose.

-Pensaba que podríamos refrescarnos-, dijo Rebekah y ellos se encontraron con el arroyo al que Klaus había llevado a Caroline. Caroline sonrió y corrió hacia el arroyo quitándose los zapatos mientras se metía ahí. Una vez que estaba en el agua salpicó a Rebekah de tal modo que la mojó por delante. Rebekah se quitó los zapatos y se metió en el arroyo y le salpicó de vuelta. Pronto Henrick las estaba salpicando a las dos. Kol se acercó primero y los tres lo golpearon con el agua al mismo tiempo así que ya estaba empapado antes de meterse en el arroyo. En poco tiempo el resto de los chicos se metieron y estaban salpicándose los unos a los otros hasta que estuvieron empapados hasta los huesos. Era infantil sí, pero a veces necesitas relajarte. Caroline captó la atención de Klaus y sonrió, y entonces le salpicó en la cara. Él la fulminó con la mirada y después le hizo lo mismo a ella. Estaban todos desmoronados y a Caroline le encantó ver lo cercanos que ellos eran.

-Está bien, estoy listo-, dijo Finn saliendo. -Si no me voy nunca me secaré.

-¿En serio? -dijo Caroline y todo el mundo se levantó excepto ella y Klaus. Todo tuvo sentido de repente. Rebekah había hecho esto a propósito. Ella quería que Klaus y Caroline estuvieran solos.

-Así que Rebekah planeó esto-, dijo Klaus una vez que todos se fueron.

-Sí, disimula a su manera-, dijo Caroline sentándose en la hierba. -Siento haberme asustado después de que me besaras.

-Lo siento si fui demasiado lejos-, dijo Klaus y Caroline se estaba frustrando.

-¿Dejarás de disculparte? -dijo Caroline, -Te besé de vuelta, ¿te acuerdas? Si no hubiera querido que me besaras te hubiese apartado mucho antes de cuando lo hice-. La mirada de Klaus de repente cayó al pecho de ella y Caroline miró hacia abajo y vio que su vestido se estaba pegando a su cuerpo. Klaus, habiendo sido pillado, se giró rápidamente y se sonrojó otra vez. -Oh por el amor de… -dijo Caroline y cogió la mano de él para ponerla en su pecho. -¿Dejaras de ser tan malditamente vergonzoso?

-Tú te apartaste antes-, señaló Klaus.

-Me asusté-, dijo Caroline dejando caer la mano de él. -A veces lo hago.

-En ese caso, ¿puedo besarte otra vez? -dijo Klaus y Caroline rodó los ojos.

-No si preguntas-, dijo Caroline y esperó. Finalmente él la besó. Caroline se hundió en el suelo y Klaus estaba medio tendido encima de ella mientras seguía besándola, y si, su mano bajó hasta su pecho.

K&C

Cinco días más. Eso era. Cinco días más hasta la luna llena y Caroline sería enviada a casa. Ya no evitaba más a Klaus, pero tampoco le permitía ser cariñoso en público. Caroline inventó una mentira sobre no querer que todo el mundo lo supiese aun, y Klaus era tan respetuoso que no digo nada.

Ella tampoco tenía la intención de acostarse con él, ella juró. Solo sucedió, lo cual era la peor excusa que podía dar. Ellos estaban debajo del manzano. Se había convertido en su lugar. El lugar donde ellos podían escabullirse para tener un momento a solas. Finalmente Klaus se había vuelto un poco más descarado y cuando Caroline le sacó la camiseta él no se ruborizó como hacía antes. Y cuando ella empezó a sacarse el vestido él no retrocedió. Cuando finalmente Klaus la vio desnuda se sonrojó un poco, y fue la cosa más adorable que Caroline había visto nunca. Él estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban un poco. Caroline lo besó intentando tranquilizarlo. Eso pareció darle confianza a Klaus porque sus manos ya no temblaban, y él era muy bueno con sus manos.

-Tú has estado con un hombre, ¿verdad? -dijo Klaus y Caroline asintió. La virginidad era mucho más sagrada aquí. Joder, a las mujeres solían asesinarlas por no ser vírgenes. Enrique VIII nos enseñó eso. No era algo que perdías con cualquier chico en la fiesta de los Fundadores cuando tenías 16 años. Y después en la búsqueda por sentirse querida continuaba acostándose con chicos al azar. No una cantidad ridícula, pero algunos. -Las mujeres son diferentes de donde tú vienes.

-Lo son-, dijo Caroline, y luego preguntó, -¿Todavía me quieres?

-Bueno, alguien tiene que saber lo que están haciendo-, dijo Klaus y Caroline se rio y rodó encima de él.

-Le estás pillando el truco-, dijo Caroline y lo besó.

K&C

Caroline se dirigió hacia el pueblo cuando alguien cogió su brazo, y no era Klaus porque él se había ido en la dirección contraria para que no los vieran caminando juntos a solas tan tarde.

-¡Suéltame! -dijo Caroline.

-No sé quién eres, pero no permito putas cerca de mi familia-, dijo Mikael no perdiendo su agarre.

-No soy una puta-, escupió Caroline.

-Os seguí a ti y a Niklaus-, dijo Mikael, -para una chica soltera acostarse con un hombre te califica como una.

-¿Celoso? -Caroline estaba furiosa. -Celoso de que tu hijo esta teniendo sexo mientras tu mujer preferiría acostarse… -Mikael la dejó ir solo para abofetearla y Caroline cayó al suelo.

-¡Padre! -resonó la voz de Elijah. Él corrió y ayudó a Caroline a levantarse. Mikael no dijo nada y se fue furioso.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Elijah.

-Me caí-, mintió Caroline.

-Vi… -empezó a decir Elijah.

-Me caí-, repitió Caroline. -Si se lo dices, Klaus intentará y luchará contra Mikael, él no es suficientemente fuerte. Mikael lo matara, Elijah. ¿Por favor?

-Está bien-, dijo Elijah sabiendo que Mikael mataría a Niklaus si lo desafiara, -Te tropezaste y te caíste.

-Gracias-, dijo Caroline pero dejó salir un sollozo y Elijah la abrazó. -Si no hubieses venido él podría… él podría… -Él podría haberla violado o matado.

-Estás bien-, le aseguró Elijah y ella lo abrazó apretadamente. -Estás a salvo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -dijo Kol y ellos se soltaron. Al ver el rostro de Caroline cubierto de lágrimas y sus ojos asustados, él preguntó, -¿Caroline que pasó?

-Me caí-, dijo Caroline pero Kol vio a través de ella también. Solo una persona podía poner ese miedo en sus ojos. Mikael.

-No la dejes sola-, Elijah le dijo a su hermano quien asintió.

Ella le dijo a todo el mundo que era torpe y se cayó y todos le creyeron, ninguno tenía alguna razón para no creerle. Mikael la dejó en paz, pero Elijah y Kol mantuvieron su promesa y se aseguraron de que ella nunca fuese a ningún sitio sola. Ayanna podía sentir que algo estaba mal así que también mantuvo a Caroline cerca. Ella aún tenía tres días más y Caroline estaba realmente aliviada de poder volver a su casa. Ahora ella entendía mejor a Klaus y a su familia. Eso era todo lo que quería. Conocerlo, y ella esperaba que pudiese ser capaz de sacar esas partes que Klaus reprimía. Caroline echaría terriblemente de menos también a todo el mundo. En su tiempo Caroline y Rebekah no eran cercanas ni amigas, y apenas conocía a Elijah o a Kol. Henrick. Pobre pequeño.

Caroline no notó que alguien la fulminaba con la mirada. Ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho pasando tiempo con Klaus y con su familia que no se había dado cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba alguien. Tatia meció a su bebé para que se durmiese sintiéndose frustrada de que Caroline pudiese divertirse mientras ella tenía quedarse en casa con el bebé. La única forma de entretenerse de Tatia era tener a Klaus y a Elijah luchando por ella, y ellos ya no lo hacían más.

-Shh… mi amor-, dijo Tatia a su quisquilloso bebe, -Hush ahora Charlotte, ve a dormir-. Tatia miró fuera de su ventana y vio a Caroline riéndose con Rebekah mientras Henrick intentaba conseguir su atención. Klaus llegó y se sentó al lado de Caroline, su cuerpo rozando el de ella. Tatia sintió una rabia ciega subir por su espina. Odiaba a esa chica, a esa Caroline.

K&C

-Caroline yo… -dijo Rebekah siendo cortada por Caroline que la estaba abrazando. Rebekah se puso rígida por un segundo antes de abrazar a la chica. Las dos chicas se sujetaban la una a la otra hasta que Elijah vino y Caroline se abalanzó sobre él, y después a Kol. Finn estaba fuera cazando con Klaus, pero estaba segura de que volverían a tiempo.

-¿Por qué fue eso? -preguntó Kol.

-No hay razón-, dijo Caroline cogiendo la mano de Rebekah. -Solo estoy realmente contenta de que me encontraseis en el bosque-. Caroline salió de la casa y miró hacia la luna llena en el cielo. Tenía como una hora más o menos. Caroline fue a casa de Ayanna, el lugar que había sido su casa durante el último mes. Ayanna sonrió al verla.

-¿Diciendo adiós? -preguntó Ayanna.

-Ellos no me recordaran-, dijo Caroline, -Pero aun así quise decir adiós.

-Dame tu mano-, dijo Ayanna y pinchó el dedo de Caroline. Caroline hizo una mueca de dolor y vio una gota de sangre caer en la olla. -Tengo los otros ingredientes para el hechizo preparados. Cuando la luna alcance su ápice, tú desaparecerás y nosotros no tendremos ninguna memoria de ti-. Los ojos de Caroline se humedecieron y abrazó a la mujer mayor.

-Gracias-, dijo Caroline y la soltó. Ayanna tocó su mejilla.

-Aférrate a tu luz, no importa lo que pueda pasar por el camino-, Ayanna le explicó, -Tú amas fácilmente Caroline, nunca cambies.

-Lo prometo-, prometió Caroline.

-¡Caroline! -gritó Henrick y Caroline se rio y se dirigió hacia el chico y lo abrazó con fuerza. Klaus estaba caminando a su lado y Caroline estaba contenta de haber sido capaz de encontrarlo antes de marcharse. Se acercaba antes de tiempo, Caroline podía sentirlo en su estómago.

-¿Debería estar celoso? -dijo Klaus, -Kol me acaba de decir que te gusta él, por la manera en la que lo estabas abrazando antes-. Caroline sonrió y cogió su mano, y lo llevó lejos de la luz del fuego. Caroline tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

-No-, le aseguró Caroline. Klaus le sonrió y Caroline le tocó la mejilla. Ella iba a volver pronto a su Klaus. ¿La habría echado de menos? ¿Su ausencia le habría afectado? Esas eran preguntas que ella iba a necesitar las respuestas cuando volviese.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Klaus.

-Nada-, respondió Caroline.

-Te veré más tarde-, dijo Klaus besando su mejilla, -Henrick y yo vamos a dar un paseo-. Caroline solo asintió y vio como Klaus y Henrick desaparecían en el bosque. De repente algo hizo clic en su mente. Luna llena. Henrick. Esa era la noche en la que iba a morir. La noche en la que empezó todo.

-¡No…no! -gritó Caroline pero se sintió desvanecerse. -¡Henrick!

_**2012**_

-¡No! ¡No! -gritó Caroline mientras de repente ella aparecía en el salón de Elena. Miró a Bonnie y a Elena. -Tienes que enviarme de vuelta.

-¿Qué? -dijo Bonnie confundida. -¿Por qué?

-¡Henrick va a morir en el bosque! -dijo Caroline casi histérica. -¡Es un niño pequeño!

-¡Caroline! -dijo Bonnie sacudiendo a Caroline, -Lo siento, no hay nada que puedas hacer-. Una lágrima cayó rodando por la mejilla de Caroline mientras se miraba. Aún estaba vistiendo el vestido que llevaba antes.

-Era un niño pequeño-, dijo Caroline suavemente y Elena la abrazó. Se separó rápidamente. -¿Qué?

-Necesitas una ducha-, dijo Elena y arrugó la nariz. Caroline se había acostumbrado a no bañarse todos los días. No lo hacías tan frecuentemente 1000 años atrás.

-Una ducha… -dijo Caroline y por un momento se olvidó de Henrick.

-Vamos, a lo mejor te despeja la mente un poco-, dijo Elena y Caroline asintió y subió las escaleras. Una vez que se fue alguien tocó a la puerta. Elena respondió y reveló a Klaus en el otro lado.

-¿Y bien? -dijo él, -¿Ha vuelto?

-Sí, apareció hace un minuto-, le dijo Bonnie, -Está en la ducha.

-Bien, esperaré-, dijo Klaus y después sonrió satisfecho. -¿A menos que quieras invitarme a entrar?

K&C

-No había nada que pudieses haber hecho, ellos no te recuerdan-. Caroline se repitió así misma. -Tú no sabías que era _esa_ luna llena. No podrías haberlo salvado-. El agua caliente se sentía bien en su cuerpo y se sintió un poco mejor. Caroline estaba de vuelta con Elena y con Bonnie. Sus mejores amigas, pero ella y Rebekah no eran amigas aquí. No era amiga de Kol, ni Elijah era su protector. Fin estaba muerto, y luego… y luego estaba Henrick. Y Klaus, nunca podría olvidarlo. Después de acabar, Caroline cerró el agua y se puso el albornoz que colgaba en la puerta de Elena. Bajó las escaleras y vio a la persona en la que había estado pensando la mayor parte del tiempo justo de pie fuera de la puerta.

-Klaus-. Dijo Caroline suavemente.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Caroline por fin ha vuelto a casa, ¿qué pasará ahora?**


	5. Nota de autora

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Hola a todas! Esto no es un capitulo nuevo. Es para informaros de que no voy a poder subir capítulos hasta que estén corregidos.**

**Esto es debido a un review que recibí de ****Beth Warlow**** diciendo que había algún error de traducción y se ofreció a ayudarme. Por eso ahora me está corrigiendo los capítulos publicados, para que yo puedo modificarlos y subirlos pronto. En cuanto termine con los cuatro que están publicados subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y de nuevo quiero agradecer a ****Beth Warlow ****por ayudarme.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Antes de leer el capítulo quiero deciros que los cuatro primeros capítulos los he vuelto a publicar otra vez, pero esta vez corregidos por Beth Warlow que me está ayudando con la traducción de la historia. Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia y no os preocupéis por que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Klaus acercándose a la puerta de Caroline. Elena lo había llamado frenética diciéndole que viniera a casa de Caroline. Habían creado una especie de tregua considerando que si uno de los Originales moría, Stefan, Damon, y Tyler también morirían. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenían fuera del camino los unos de los otros._

_-Tyler… -dijo Elena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Él se alimentó sin querer de ella, casi desangrándola-. La mandíbula de Klaus se tensó. –Damon y Stefan están fuera del pueblo y tú eres el único otro vampiro en el que pensamos, y tú número estaba en el teléfono de Caroline… ¿Puedes curarla?_

_-Necesitas invitarme a entrar primero amor-, dijo Klaus y la madre de Caroline dijo desde detrás de ellos,_

_-Entra._

…_.._

-Hola-, dijo Caroline no sabiendo que hacer realmente. ¿Abrazarse? Nunca se habían abrazado antes.

-Hola-, dijo de vuelta.

-Vamos a irnos a otro lugar-, dijo Bonnie cogiendo la mano de Elena y guiándola lejos de Caroline y subiendo las escaleras para darles un momento a solas.

-¿Me encontraste? –preguntó Klaus.

-Sí, lo hice-, respondió Caroline, -me quedé en casa de Ayanna.

-Oh-, dijo Klaus a falta de otra cosa.

-Rebekah y yo nos llevábamos bien-, le dijo Caroline. –Estuve muy sorprendida.

-Asegúrate de decirle eso a ella-, dijo Klaus poniendo una sonrisa.

-Conocí a Henrick-, dijo Caroline esperando que no le molestase mucho.

-¿Lo hiciste? Dijo Klaus, su rostro de repente perplejo.

-Sí, era un chico dulce-, dijo Caroline cuidadosamente. –Yo le gustaba.

-Bueno, le gustaba todo el mundo-, dijo Klaus, -entonces supongo que también conociste a Mikael.

-No quiero hablar de él-, dijo Caroline finalmente bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué hizo? Dijo Klaus con voz dura.

-Nada-, le aseguró Caroline. –Simplemente no me gustaba. Era cruel y mezquino y no debería haber tratado a su familia de esa manera-. Entonces Caroline dijo en voz baja, -estoy contenta de que lo matases.

-Pareces cansada –comentó Klaus.

-No he estado durmiendo mucho-, dijo Caroline, -las camas en ese entonces no eran muy cómodas.

-Lo recuerdo-, dijo Klaus, -tampoco había duchas, has debido odiarlo-. Caroline siempre tomaba largas duchas de agua caliente. –Vamos te llevaré a casa.

-Su madre está trabajando-, dijo Elena bajando las escaleras, -por cierto, ha estado muy preocupada. Puedes quedarte aquí Caroline.

-Lo sé-, dijo Caroline odiando el haber hecho que su madre se preocupase tanto, -pero necesito ropa y dormir en una cama familiar. Voy a ir a casa.

-Está bien-, dijo Elena rindiéndose.-Te veremos mañana-. Finalmente Caroline abrió la puerta y, por supuesto, tropezó y Klaus la cogió.

-No me cogiste la última vez-, dijo Caroline de manera soñolienta. –Me golpeé la cabeza.

-Está bien, tú te vienes a casa conmigo-, dijo Klaus levantándola mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-No-, dijo Caroline, sus ojos pesaban. –Estaré bien.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que no desapareces otra vez-, dijo Klaus, pero Caroline se había quedado dormida.

K&C

-Así que está de vuelta-, dijo Kol al ver a su hermano cargando a Caroline dentro de la casa. –Al menos no ha cambiado nada.

-¿Ha dicho algo? –preguntó Elijah.

-La encontramos y la llevamos con nosotros-, respondió Klaus. –Hablaremos más por la mañana.

-Bien-. Dijo Kol no gustándole el hecho de que no iba a conseguir respuestas a sus preguntas esa noche.

Klaus la recostó en la cama y le quitó el albornoz que Caroline había robado y le puso una de sus camisetas. Realmente Caroline podía dormir a pesar de cualquier cosa. Cuando finalmente él consiguió meterse en la cama, Caroline cogió su mano y se dio la vuelta de manera que su brazo la envolvía. Acurrucándose. Él no hacia eso y fácilmente podría deshacerse de su agarre pero Klaus no lo hizo. En su lugar solo se quedó dormido.

K&C

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, y Klaus se despertaron de repente. Sus sueños no eran sueños después de todo. Eran memorias. Recordaban a Caroline. Elijah recordó estar abrazando a Caroline después de que Mikael la asustase. Rebekah recordó que estaban siempre juntas. Kol recordó estar riéndose con Caroline alrededor del fuego. Klaus recordó las manzanas.

K&C

Caroline realmente esperaba que tuviesen comida humana porque estaba muerta de hambre. Mientras bajaba las escaleras con la ropa que Klaus le había conseguido, todos sus hermanos se la quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Caroline.

-Recordamos-, respondió Rebekah. –Todos nos despertamos con memorias sobre ti-. Klaus le lanzó una manzana a Caroline indicándole que lo recordaba todo.

-Oh-, dijo Caroline jugando con el tallo de la manzana, -no arruiné nada. Quiero decir todos sois vampiros.

-Éramos amigas-, dijo Rebekah o más bien declaró.

-Lo sé, raro ¿eh? –dijo Caroline con una risa nerviosa.

-Y nosotros también-, dijo Kol y Caroline asintió.

-Sí, todos éramos amigos-, dijo Caroline, -me gustaba pasar tiempo con vosotros chicos, cuando erais… no lo sé…normales-. Nadie dijo nada. -¿Qué? lo siento ¿vale? Y si queréis culpar a alguien culpad a vuestro hermano. Me voy a casa-. Caroline salió y Rebekah intentó a detenerla, pero Klaus puso el brazo parándola.

-Quiero saber más-. Dijo Rebekah o más bien gruñó.

-Dale un poco de tiempo-, le dijo Klaus. –Volverá.

K&C

-Hola mamá-, dijo Caroline entrando en la estación de policía.

-Caroline-, dijo Liz y se levantó y abrazó a su hija. –Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

-Lo sé-, dijo Caroline, -lo siento. Fue estúpido, nunca volveré a liarme con la magia otra vez.

-Más te vale-, dijo Liz. –Eres casi una mujer Caroline y siempre he confiado en ti. Aunque realmente nunca te he entendido. Especialmente en cuanto a tu gusto en novios. ¿Estás segura de que no puedes volver con Matt? -Caroline se echó a reír.

-No, lo siento mamá-, dijo Caroline, -es feliz con Rebekah. Más feliz que cuando estaba conmigo o con Elena.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso Caroline-, dijo Liz con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-No lo haré-, dijo Caroline abrazando a su madre.

Liz nunca había entendido a su hija. Caroline se metía en situaciones peligrosas con gente peligrosa. Cuando Tyler Lockwood se había alimentado de Caroline, Liz pensó que ella podría morir. Ver a su hija casi desangrada aun la atormentaba a veces. Después para empeorar las cosas Damon y Stefan se habían ido y no había nadie a quien pudiese llamar para salvarla. Cuando Elena mencionó a Klaus, primero Liz se opuso. Este hombre había destruido muchas vidas, mató a mucha gente, y ¿Quién iba a decir que incluso la salvaría? Una vez que Liz estuvo de acuerdo en intentar llamarlo, se sorprendió al encontrar el número de Klaus en el teléfono de Caroline. Él estaba ahí en un momento y a la mañana siguiente Caroline estaba bien. Ella está bien.

K&C

-¿Un trago Barbie? –dijo Damon al verla en el Grill. Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Elena está fuera con Stefan? –dijo Caroline de vuelta.

-Buen punto-, dijo Damon tomando un sorbo de su bebida. –Así que no te he visto durante un tiempo. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Sabes donde estaba Damon-. Dijo Caroline.

-Sí, intentando ver si tu novio hibrido no es tan psicópata como tú crees-, dijo Damon y después preguntó. -¿Cómo fue eso?

-Aprendí mucho-, respondió Caroline.

-¿Así que tú y el psicópata vais a vivir felices para siempre? –preguntó Damon y Caroline rodó los ojos.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-. Dijo Caroline y fue a una mesa para conseguir algo para comer. Había estado viviendo básicamente de estofados el último mes. Necesitaba patatas fritas.

-Nik me dijo que te dejase en paz-, dijo Rebekah deslizándose en el asiento delante de ella. –Pero nunca he hecho lo que me decían.

-No sé qué quieres preguntarme-, dijo Caroline poniendo el menú hacia abajo. -¿Tú recuerdas verdad?

-Sí, pero quería saber… ¿Por qué fuiste amable conmigo? –preguntó Rebekah. –No he hecho más que burlarme de ti e interferir en tu relación con mi hermano. Incluso intenté ser tú cuando llegué aquí. ¿Por qué fuiste agradable conmigo?

-Eso es fácil-, respondió Caroline. –Tú fuiste amable y abierta conmigo, yo nada más me deje llevar.

-¿Pequeña charla de chicas? –dijo Kol sentándose al lado de Caroline que lo miró en shock. –No me mires así cariño, somos viejos amigos.

-¿Qué puedo traerles? –dijo una camarera acercándose a la mesa.

-Patatas fritas, por favor-. Dijo Caroline.

-Nos limitaremos a robarle a ella-, dijo Kol cuando la camarera le preguntó si quería algo. Caroline se quejó y puso la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mirad, éramos amigos entonces. No quiere decir que lo seamos ahora-. Dijo Caroline, -no me habéis dado una buena bienvenida. No me gustó nada. Una mañana bajé y dijiste. "Oh el desayuno ha llegado". No soy el desayuno. Ni la comida ni la cena-. Hablando de comida Caroline sonrió a la camarera cuando volvió con sus patatas.

-Deberías dejar a Nik que te convirtiese-, dijo Kol robando una patata. –Lo haría si se lo pidieses.

-No tengo ningún deseo en convertirme en vampiro-. Dijo Caroline alejando las patatas de Kol. –No creo fuese uno muy bueno de todos modos.

-Créeme cariño-, dijo Kol-, serias un vampiro excelente.

-Tomaré tu palabra-, dijo Caroline cogiendo algunas patatas y poniéndoselas en la boca. –No sé cómo lo hacíais. ¿Estofado todas las noches?

-Hey, hago un estofado excelente-, dijo Rebekah con el ceño fruncido. Klaus pasó por delante del Grill y vio Caroline sentada con Kol y Rebekah. La esquina de su boca se elevó.

-Encaja perfectamente, ¿verdad hermano? –comentó Elijah pero Klaus no dijo nada.

K&C

-Ven aquí-, dijo Klaus desde el otro lado de la línea y Caroline rodó los ojos.

-No-, dijo Caroline, -necesito pasar tiempo con mi madre esta noche.

-No te he visto en un mes-, discutió Klaus –y la otra noche estabas dormida antes de que pudiésemos hablar.

-Me has visto-, le corrigió Caroline, -me viste todos los días durante un mes entero.

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo sobre eso-, dijo Klaus, -¿debería estar enfadado porque te acostaste conmigo durante tu pequeño viaje? –Caroline se sonrojó aunque él no pudiese verla.

-No es como si te estuviese engañando-, dijo Caroline rápidamente, -¿y cómo iba a saber que eras virgen? Quiero decir tenías 26, perdiste la virginidad toda una década después de mi-. Klaus estaba callado. Eso no le gustaba en absoluto. –Por otra parte, me gustó que tu primera vez fuera conmigo.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Klaus.

-Si-, dijo Caroline, -y para ser tu primera vez no estuviste tan mal. Quiero decir necesitabas alguna instrucción y estabas sonrojándote como un loc…

-Buenas noches Caroline-, dijo Klaus y colgó. Caroline se rio y puso su teléfono hacia abajo.

K&C

Instituto. Esa era una de las cosas buenas del pasado, no había instituto. Claro que Rebekah y Ayanna enseñaban a Caroline como cocinar, pero no había cálculo ni trigonometría. La "visita" de Caroline al pasado coincidió con las vacaciones de primavera así que Caroline solo perdió dos semanas de instituto. Era mucho, pero Caroline sabía que podía recuperarlas. Su vida social sufriría. Caroline salió por la puerta para ver a Klaus apoyándose en un coche, o más bien un todoterreno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Caroline.

-Llevarte al instituto-, respondió Klaus como si no fuese una gran cosa.

-Nunca me habías llevado al instituto-, señaló Caroline. – ¿Y desde cuando tienes coche?

-Desde anoche-, dijo Klaus abriéndole la puerta.

-¿Por qué has comprado un coche? –dijo Caroline una vez que él se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-Rebekah me ha estado fastidiando para que tenga uno-, dijo Klaus. –Y vi éste y me gustó.

-Te imaginaba como un chico al que le gustaban los coches deportivos-, dijo Caroline y él sonrió.

-No te gustan los coches deportivos-, dijo Klaus y ahora Caroline sonrió. Él recordaba. Condujo en silencio hasta que él dijo. –Hablé con Rebekah.

-Uh-huh-, dijo Caroline no sabiendo hacia donde iba a llevar eso.

-Me dijo que le habías dicho que estabas teniendo problemas para decidir entre nosotros-, dijo Klaus mirando hacia delante. –Mi yo de ahora y mi yo de antes.

-Los tenía-, admitió Caroline, -al principio… pero hacia el final te echaba mucho de menos. En vez de querer que fueses más como él, deseaba que él fuese más como tú. Si eso tiene algún sentido.

-Lo entiendo-, dijo Klaus.

-Pero eres la misma persona-, dijo Caroline mientras Kaus aparcaba en el parking. –No dejas que la gente vea tu otro lado.

-Diviértete en el instituto-, dijo Klaus y Caroline sabía que ahora no era el momento para que él se sincerase.

-Adiós-, dijo Caroline y besó su mejilla antes de salir del coche. Bonnie y Elena se acercaron justo para ver a Klaus alejarse conduciendo.

-¿Era Klaus? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Sí, me ha traído hasta el instituto-, dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Elena y después pensó que podría haber estado un poco dura dijo, -quiero decir nunca antes había hecho algo así.

-Lo sé-, Caroline estaba de acuerdo. –Ellos recuerdan. Ayer se despertaron por la mañana recordándome en el pasado.

-Whoa-, dijo Bonnie.

-Si-, dijo Caroline, -mientras estaba en el pasado le dije a Rebekah sobre mi novio y como deseaba que se sincerase más conmigo. Al parecer se lo dijo a Klaus y ahora está intentando ser mi novio, creo.

-Whoa-, dijo Bonnie otra vez. –Creo que este viaje al pasado valió la pena.

-Estoy empezando a creer que si-, dijo Caroline.

Efectivamente a la mañana siguiente Klaus volvió y la volvió a llevar. Empezó a hacer eso todos los días. Caroline tenía que pasar las noches y los fines de semana poniéndose al día con los deberes así que no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Además su madre la había castigado hasta que no terminase su trabajo.

K&C

-¿Estás bien amor? –preguntó Klaus cuando Caroline caminó hacia su coche con semblante verde.

-Me siento enferma-, dijo Caroline y se apoyó en él poniendo la frente en su pecho. –Mi madre no me deja quedarme en casa-. Su voz era amortiguada, pero él era capaz de escucharla.

-Falta a clase-, dijo Klaus y Caroline lo miró.

-Falté durante un mes-, dijo Caroline, -estoy en la cuerda floja, no creo que faltar al instituto para pasar el rato con mi novio hibrido sea lo mejor ahora.

-¿Aun vas a venir después del instituto verdad? –Preguntó Klaus, -¿Todo tu trabajo extra ya está acabado?

-Sí, conseguí hacerlo. No sé qué tan buena compañía seré, pero claro-, dijo Caroline metiéndose en el coche. Solo quería volver a la cama y dormir. Caroline no entendía porque estaba tan cansada de repente, pero iba a tener que sobreponerse.

-¿Caroline? –preguntó Ric y Caroline se sentó dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

-Lo siento-, dijo Caroline esperando no haber babeado. –Estoy aquí-. Sus compañeros rieron disimuladamente.

-Soy consciente de ello-, dijo Ric sonriendo. –Quería saber de qué querías hacer tu proyecto.

-Um… ¿Qué tal acerca de colonos Vikingos en América del Norte? –dijo Caroline con una sonrisa. Ric suspiró.

-Está bien-, dijo Ric aunque pensaba que el proyecto sería demasiado fácil, pero la chica se veía verde, -Y una investigación real, al menos tres fuentes.

-No me miréis así-, dijo Caroline a Elena y a Bonnie mientras salían de clase, -Señorita Guerra Civil y Juicios de las Brujas de Salem.

-Nos deja salirnos con la nuestra, muchas veces-, dijo Elena.

-Mientras lo pongamos en un buen trabajo-, dijo Caroline, -Y tenemos mucho que tratar con lo de fue…- Caroline se puso la mano en la boca y corrió hacia el baño.

-¿Caroline? –dijeron Elena y Bonnie siguiéndola. Elena sostuvo el pelo de Caroline mientras esta vaciaba el contenido de su estómago en el retrete.

-Este suelo está asqueroso-, dijo Caroline levantándose, fue hasta el lavabo y se limpió la boca. –Odio estar enferma.

-¿Tienes fiebre? –dijo Bonnie poniendo la mano en la frente de Caroline.

-Probablemente me dio una intoxicación o algo así-, dijo Caroline intentado encogerse de hombros pero pronto tuvo que volver corriendo a el privado otra vez.

-Vamos con la enfermera-, sugirió Elena.

-No-, dijo Caroline con los ojos vidriosos. –Creo que necesitamos ir a una farmacia.

-Caroline estás… Elena dejó la frase se desvaneciese.

-Realmente espero que no-, dijo Caroline limpiándose la boca otra vez. –No sé lo que me pasará si lo estoy.

K&C

-Sigue conduciendo-, dijo Caroline y Bonnie suspiró.

-¿Qué tan lejos de Mystic Falls tenemos que estar? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Mucho-, respondió Caroline. –No puedo arriesgar nada. Además. Es una intoxicación. O al menos espero que de verdad lo sea. No puedo concursar en Miss Mystic Falls pareciendo una ballena.

-¿Eso es en lo que estás pensando ahora mismo? –dijo Elena desconcertada.

-Bueno si pienso en otras cosas puede que llore-, dijo Caroline, -no estaba exactamente preparada para esto-. Su teléfono pitó y Caroline lo ignoró sabiendo quien era.

-Deberías responderle-, dijo Elena, -no parará hasta que lo hagas-. Caroline le envió a Klaus un mensaje rápido diciéndole que estaba enferma y que lo vería mañana. Una vez que llegaron a la farmacia unas buenas 50 millas a fuera de Mystic Falls todas las chicas echaron los test en la cesta. La mujer mayor que estaba detrás del mostrador le dio a Caroline una mirada de disgusto.

-Si lo sé-, dijo Caroline no gustándole las miradas que estaba recibiendo, -soy una estadística, ¿ahora, puedes vendérmelos?

K&C

-¿Quizás están equivocados? –dijo Elena y Bonnie y Caroline la miraron. –Si lo sé-. Las tres chicas estaban recostadas sobre sus estómagos en la cama de Caroline. Gracias a Dios su madre estaba fuera otra vez.

-¿25 test fueron pocos? –Dijo Caroline, -¿Quizás deberíamos comprar más? ¿Solo para asegurarnos?

-O podrías ir a ver a… -empezó a decir Bonnie pero Caroline la cortó.

-¿No lo entiendes, no? –dijo Caroline y se levantó. –Estoy muerta. Si no me cree estoy muerta. ¡Klaus me matará! Me matará… -Caroline empezó a llorar y Bonnie se levantó y la abrazó y Elena la abrazó desde el otro lado haciendo un sándwich a Caroline. Bueno al menos tenía a sus amigas.

-No te matará, y eres cualquier cosa menos una estadística Caroline-, dijo Bonnie cuando se separaron. –No creo que esto allá pasado antes.

-Pasó en _Amanecer _-, señaló Caroline y Bonnie y Elena rodaron los ojos.

-¡Por última vez los vampiros no brillan! –dijo Elena y Bonnie rio lo que hizo que Caroline se echase a reír. Bueno, era mejor que llorar.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-¿Está mejor? –preguntó Elena en cuanto apareció Bonnie.

-Bueno, está dormida-. Dijo Bonnie suavemente y las dos chicas entraron en la sala de estar. Bonnie tiró la bolsa de papel en la que Caroline había estado hiperventilando a la basura. Finalmente consiguieron calmarla cuando le dijeron que sería malo para el bebé.

-¿Crees que le hará daño? –dijo Elena.

-No, eso solo era Caroline asustada-, dijo Bonnie, -la peor cosa que podría hacer Klaus es dejarla. No creo que la mataría.

-Bueno, si la deja, estaremos ahí para ella-, dijo Elena, -para ayudarla a criar al bebé quiero decir.

-Sí-, Bonnie acordó. –Pero tenemos que convencerla para que vaya a ver al doctor. Asegurarse de que todo está bien.

K&C

Caroline había cedido y pidió una cita en Richmond para la semana siguiente. Caroline no estaba ansiosa por decirle a Klaus que se estaba escaqueando otra vez de él.

-Te ves mejor-, dijo Klaus la mañana siguiente abriéndole la puerta.

-Me siento un poco mejor-, dijo Caroline aunque hubiese vomitado esa mañana. –Solo tengo algo del estómago-. Aja, un bebé creciendo en él. –Así que probablemente no pueda venir esta noche-. Klaus suspiró.

-Bien-, dijo Klaus no gustándole en absoluto. Mientras conducía, Caroline cogió su mano, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Klaus mantuvo los ojos en la carretera, pero le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano. Caroline besó su mejilla como siempre hacía y salió del coche. Caroline vio cómo se marchaba pensando todo el tiempo, ¿y si se marcha y nunca vuelve?

K&C

-¿Caroline Forbes? –una enfermera gritó y Caroline miró a Bonnie entrando en pánico.

-Estaremos aquí-, dijo Bonnie y cogió su mano mientras Elena le cogió la otra.

-¿Así que crees que es posible que estés embarazada? –dijo la doctora y Caroline asintió.

-Me hice 25 pruebas de embarazo y todas dieron positivo-, Caroline le dijo a la doctora quien levantó la ceja.

-¿25? –dijo sorprendida.

-Quería asegurarme-, dijo Caroline sonrojándose.

-Bueno, vamos a ver, esto puede estar frío-. Dijo la doctora y Caroline levantó su camiseta. –Ahora dices que estas de menos de dos meses pero debería ser capaz de… oh si aquí está-. Caroline miró el monitor y vio algo que parecía una judía.

-¿Es mi bebé? –dijo Caroline señalando la pantalla. -¿Ese punto de ahí?

-Sí, ese es tu bebé-, confirmó la doctora. Caroline miró a sus amigas.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? –les preguntó Caroline.

-Necesitas decírselo-. Respondió Elena y apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Caroline.

-¿Cómo voy a explicar esto? –dijo Caroline.

K&C

-Pues, estoy embarazada… -dijo Caroline y entonces sacudió la cabeza. –Sabes, cuando estuve en el pasado… no eso es horrible… -Caroline miró a sus amigas quienes estaban sentadas en el sofá delante de ella mientras se paseaba de arriba abajo. –No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto.

-Sí que puedes-, le aseguró Elena.

-No, no puedo-, dijo Caroline y empezó a caminar de arriba abajo otra vez. – ¡El primer pensamiento que tuve cuando creí estar embarazada fue que no podría concursar en Miss Mystic Falls! ¡Qué clase de madre hace eso!

-Caroline… -dijo Bonnie.

-Voy a ser una mala madre-, dijo Caroline sentándose. Bonnie le puso el brazo alrededor.

-Te conozco de toda la vida Caroline Forbes-, dijo Bonnie, -y sé que amas muy fácilmente. Así que dime, ¿amas a tu bebé ya?

-Si-, dijo Caroline sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Entonces no eres una mala madre en absoluto-, dijo Bonnie y Caroline esbozó una sonrisa.

-Todo iba tan bien-, dijo Caroline, -Klaus estaba intentado ser mi novio y no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Ahora tengo que arruinarlo todo y decirle que me quedé embarazada.

-Tengo una idea-, dijo Elena y Caroline la miró. -Tienes miedo de decírselo a Klaus, ¿verdad? –Caroline asintió. –Bueno, ¿Por qué no empiezas contándoselo a la persona que lo conoce mejor? Como una especie de prueba para ver cómo reaccionará.

-Crees que debería decírselo a Rebekah-, dijo Caroline.

-O a Elijah-, dijo Elena, -pero empezaría con Rebekah-. Caroline se levantó y sacó el teléfono de su bolso. Le envió un mensaje rápido a Rebekah para que viniese.

-¿Desde cuando tienes su número? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Rebekah y Kol me pusieron sus números antes de que pudiese detenerlos-, le dijo Caroline.

Unos diez minutos más tarde llegó un coche. Uno de esos coches rojos Italianos muy caros, por lo que supieron que debía ser Rebekah. Ella tocó a la puerta y Caroline se levantó para responder.

-¿Llamaste? –dijo Rebekah.

-Entra-, dijo Caroline y Rebekah levantó una ceja. No la invitaban a muchas casas. Rebekah entró y vio a Elena y a Bonnie sentadas en el sofá.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Rebekah medio asustada de que tuviesen la estaca de roble blanco y planeasen matarla.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo-, dijo Caroline y le hice señas para que Rebekah se sentase. -¿Recuerdas que tan amigas éramos en el pasado?

-Si-, respondió Rebekah.

-Bueno, como que necesito que seas mi amiga durante un minuto-. Dijo Caroline.

-¿Qué es Caroline? –preguntó Rebekah escuchando como el ritmo cardíaco del corazón de Caroline se aceleraba. Entonces escuchó algo más. Es algo que sonaba como un pequeño aleteo de alas. Escuchó mejor. Era un latido, un segundo latido. –Oh, maldita sea.

-¿Qué? –dijo Caroline confundida.

-Puedo oírlo-, le dijo Rebekah, -Puedo oír el segundo latido.

-Oh-, dijo Caroline y entonces se echó a reír nerviosamente, -eso me ahorra el problema de tener que buscar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Realmente puedes oírlo?

-Si escucho con atención-, dijo Rebekah y se recostó en la silla, -así que fue más que unos cuantos besos con mi hermano en el pasado.

-Sí-, dijo Caroline, -quería preguntarte… quería preguntarte si tienes alguna idea de ¿Cómo podría reaccionar? Estoy un poco asustada de que Klaus no crea que es suyo y que me mate.

-Bueno, considerando que has estado fuera durante un mes y en arresto domiciliario, realmente no has tenido tiempo para serle infiel a mi hermano-, dijo Rebekah, -y no te matará.

-¿Me dejaría? –preguntó Caroline. -¿Crees que me dejaría una vez lo descubra?

-No lo sé-, dijo Rebekah sinceramente, -deberías preguntarle a Elijah. Espera, lo voy a llamar-. Cinco minutos más tarde Elijah estaba sentado, pareciendo estar en shock por primera vez en su vida.

-Esto es algo nuevo-, dijo Elijah tranquilamente. Caroline deseó estar así de tranquila. –Y Rebekah tiene razón. Si escucho lo suficiente puedo sentir el corazón latiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-La doctora dijo que la fecha de parto es en Diciembre-, le dijo Caroline. –Así que al menos estaré fuera del instituto.

-No te matará, de eso estoy seguro-, dijo Elijah, -realmente no puedo decirte si Niklaus se marchará o se quedará. Hace 1000 años no se le ocurriría dejarte, pero sabes que es una persona muy diferente ahora. Vas a tener que decírselo y descubrirlo.

-¿Puedes decírselo tú? –dijo Caroline y Elijah se echó a reír.

-No, tiene que venir de ti-, dijo Elijah todavía divertido.

-Tenía que intentarlo-, dijo Caroline encogiéndose de hombros.

K&C

-¡Hola! –dijo Caroline alegremente cuando vio a Klaus apoyado en su coche preparado para llevarla al instituto. -¡Es un día hermoso! –Caroline lo besó y se alejó antes de que él pudiese responder. Caroline se metió en el coche y Klaus sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor.

-Pareces muy… animada, ¿esa es la palabra? –dijo Klaus y Caroline asintió. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-, dijo Caroline rápidamente. –Nada. Nada fuera de lo normal. No, nada, solo un día normal aburrido.

-Bien-, dijo Klaus pero mientras conducía la pierna de Caroline seguía moviéndose hasta que Klaus puso la mano en su rodilla haciendo que se detuviese. Caroline sonrió tímidamente.

-Bien, ¡te veo después del instituto! –dijo Caroline alegremente y salió de un salto del coche. Era como si se hubiese tomado una pastilla feliz o algo así por la mañana. Lo que hacia las cosas incluso más interesantes era que antes de que Klaus se marchase vio a Rebekah acercarse y hablar con Caroline. Al lado de Bonnie y Elena las cuatro chicas entraron en el instituto. Raro.

K&C

Caroline se saltó la clase de matemáticas. Se sentó sola en una oscura y vacía aula intentando pensar en cómo decírselo. Intentaba estar tranquila por el bebé… wow era extraño pensar en ello. Bien, tenía que pensar más en el bebé que en sus propias tendencias neuróticas.

-Respira profundo-, se dijo Caroline a sí misma. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y apareció Rebekah.

-Bueno, suficiente de esto-, dijo Rebekah, -levántate. Mi sobrino o sobrina no puede ser criado por una bobalicona débil.

-¡Hey! –dijo Caroline levantándose. -¡No soy una bobalicona débil!

-Ahí está-, dijo Rebekah con una sonrisa satisfecha. –Esa es la chica que le gusta a mi hermano, no la que se sienta en aulas oscuras asustada de enfrentar al mundo.

-Pero estoy asustada Rebekah-, dijo Caroline, -me temo que voy a ser una madre de mierda. Tengo miedo de las miradas que voy a recibir. Intento ser madura Rebekah, pero solo tengo 18 años. Aún no he crecido.

-Bueno, tienes que hacerlo-, dijo Rebekah cruzándose de brazos, -porque este, es un bebé peligroso. En 1000 años mi hermano ha hecho más enemigos de los que tu sepas, todos tenemos. Tienes que crecer para poder proteger a tu bebé. Protegerlo de toda la gente que quiera dañarlo.

-No pensaba… -dijo Caroline.

-Es verdad no pensabas-, dijo Rebekah y Caroline la fulminó con la mirada.

-Cambia esa actitud-, dijo Caroline y Rebekah sonrió satisfecha otra vez al ver lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano.

K&C

Caroline se despidió de sus amigas y se subió en el coche de Klaus.

-¿Aun eres capaz de venir o me vas a volver a cancelar? –preguntó Klaus.

-Si-, dijo Caroline, -siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Con lo de estar encerrada y Bonnie y Elena era difícil tener tiempo. Pero es viernes y necesito que me ayudes con mi examen.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Caroline estaba en silencio, a diferencia de lo habladora que había estado esta mañana.

-¿Hay alguien más en casa? –preguntó Caroline.

-No-, respondió Klaus, -¿Cómo está tu estómago? Puedo hacerte un té si quieres.

-Me gustaría eso-, dijo Caroline sonriendo. Caroline miró su mano mientras él calentaba el agua ponía la bolsa de té en ella.

-Vamos-, dijo Klaus señalando la sala de estar con la cabeza. –Que te preocupa, amor-. Caroline tomó un sorbo de su té y lo colocó en la mesa.

-No sé cómo decir esto… así que, ¿puedes escuchar por favor? –dijo Caroline.

-Estoy escuchando Caroline-, dijo Klaus impacientándose. –No me estás diciendo nada.

-Solo cierra los ojos y escucha de verdad-, dijo Caroline y Klaus hizo lo que le pidió. No le llevó mucho tiempo escucharlo. El sonido de un aleteo de alas que Rebekah y Elijah habían escuchado.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? –preguntó Klaus y Caroline asintió.

-Resulta que cuando volví del pasado me traje algo conmigo-, dijo Caroline hablando más para el suelo que para él.

-Entonces, solo para tenerlo claro, ¿estás embarazada de un bebé que concebimos hace 1000 años? –Caroline asintió y Klaus esperó y puso los codos en sus rodillas. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y no dijo nada durante un rato. –No sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer aquí-. Dijo finalmente hablando. –No me gusta no saber qué hacer.

-Yo tampoco sé que hacer-, dijo Caroline y le sonrió suavemente.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? –preguntó Klaus.

-Elena y Bonnie-, dijo Caroline y él asintió. Se lo imaginaba. –Y Rebekah-. Levantó las cejas.

-¿Rebekah? –repitió Klaus.

-Y Elijah-, añadió Caroline y él solo la miró.

-¡Caroline! –Dijo Klaus, -¿se lo has dicho a toda mi maldita familia antes de decírmelo a mí?

-A Kol no-, dijo Caroline, -ni a mi madre.

-Es mi hijo, pero ¿soy la sexta persona, contándote a ti, en enterarse? –preguntó Klaus.

-Más o menos-, dijo Caroline. Lentamente Klaus se estiró y tomó su mano. Caroline la sujetó fuertemente. –Hay algo más.

-¿Vas a decirme que vas a tener gemelos o algo? –dijo Klaus. –Porque una maldita cosa cada vez Caroline.

-No-, dijo Caroline con una risita. –Quería que supieses que ya tengo un nombre por si es un niño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Klaus frotándose las sienes.

-Henry-, dijo Caroline mirando su estómago, -por Henrick. Si es un niño voy a llamarlo Henry.


	8. Caballos de peluche

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que os esté gustando la historia. Y también tengo que agradecer a Beth Warlow por su ayuda, ya que sin ella no podría hacer la traducción.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¿Caroline está qué? – exclamó Kol. Caroline y Klaus se habían ido a la casa de Caroline para asegurarse de que tenían privacidad. - ¿Está embarazada? Bueno, eso es simplemente fantástico. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

-Oh, ¿todavía un niño que no se convirtió en hombre? –dijo Rebekah fingiendo un puchero.

-Soy muy hombre, gracias. –dijo Kol fulminando con la mirada a su hermana. –Así que ¿Caroline se acostó con nuestro hermano hace 1000 años y regresó embarazada?

-Correcto. –dijo Elijah asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hmm…espero que sea un niño siempre he querido un sobrino. –dijo Kol.

-Bueno yo quiero una niña. –dijo Rebekah. –Ya hay demasiados chicos en esta familia.

-Henry. –dijo Elijah y ambos lo miraron. –Antes de que se fueran escuché a Caroline decirle a Niklaus que si era un niño lo va a llamar Henry. –Rebekah, quien no se había permitido así misma pensar en su hermano pequeño desde hace mucho tiempo, dejó caer una lágrima. Kol y Elijah permanecieron en silencio.

-Henry es un buen nombre. –dijo Kol con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

K&C

-Es tan gracioso pensar que en realidad hay algo creciendo aquí. –dijo Caroline mirándose en el espejo. Estaba levantándose la camiseta y mirando su vientre aun plano en el espejo.

-Hmm…-fue todo lo que dijo Klaus. Estaba acostado en su cama observándola. Había estado muy silencioso, pero eso no era una sorpresa. Klaus siempre había sido una persona muy silenciosa, siempre, Caroline lo notó hace 1000 años. Caroline se sentó en la cama.

-Si…si no quieres quedarte no tienes por qué hacerlo. –dijo Caroline. –Esto no es algo que esperabas, y quizás algo que no puedes manejar. No te culparé sino quieres criarlo conmigo. –Klaus se incorporó de manera que quedó sentado a su lado, pero miraba hacia el frente en lugar de a ella.

-No. –dijo Klaus finalmente, pero aun sin mirarla. –No pude proteger a Henrick, y haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que su tocayo no comparta la misma suerte. Nadie lastimará a mi hijo.

-Sé que puedes protegerlo. –dijo Caroline. –Pero eso no es lo que pregunté. Pregunté si quieres ayudarme a criarlo.

-Tengo que pensar. –dijo Klaus y entonces la miró. –Necesito tiempo para asimilar esto.

-Está bien. –dijo Caroline. –Lo entiendo. –y lo hacía. A ella le tomó dos días asimilarlo antes de decírselo a él. –Probablemente sea mejor si se lo digo a mi madre a solas.

-Probablemente. –acordó Klaus. –Hablaré contigo mañana. –Caroline asintió y él la besó en la frente antes de irse, otra cosa que hacía por primera vez.

K&C

-Hola papi. –dijo Kol en cuanto Klaus entró en la casa. Klaus solo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de subir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Rebekah golpeó a Kol en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. -¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-Porque eres idiota. –dijo Rebekah.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él. –dijo Elijah. -Intenta mantenerte alejado de los problemas. Ya tenemos suficientes con los que hacer frente. –Elijah se dirigió a la habitación de Klaus y lo vio paseándose de un lado al otro.

-No puedo hacer esto Elijah. –dijo Klaus sin detenerse. –No puedo ser padre. No cuando mi padre trató de darme caza y de matarme, y después mi propia madre intentó matarme. Y…y los odio Elijah. –sus manos se apretaron formando puños. –Los odio a ambos.

-Klaus…-empezó a decir Elijah.

-Además si la gente no quiere matarme, me odia. –dijo Klaus mirando a Elijah y extendiendo los brazo hacia fuera. – ¡Demonios!, apenas he podido conseguir que Caroline deje de odiarme. No podría soportar ver a mi hijo detestarme. Odié a mi padre, así que Henry me odiará.

-No te odiará. –le aseguró Elijah. –No te odio, estaba enfadado y molesto, pero nunca te odié hermano.

-Por siempre y para siempre Nik. –dijo Rebekah desde la puerta con Kol a su lado. –Has hecho cosas horribles, pero si amas a tu hijo, él te amará también. Tu hijo no te odiará, te amará.

-Madre te dio la espalda. –dijo Elijah. –Así que no le hagas eso a tu hijo. Corrige los errores del pasado y deja de mirar atrás. Céntrate en el futuro.

-¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo? –preguntó Klaus.

-Sí, y te ayudaremos. –dijo Rebekah. –Esta es nuestra única oportunidad de tener una sobrina.

-Sobrino. –corrigió Kol.

-Sobrina. –dijo Rebekah cruzándose de brazos.

-Sobrino. –dijo Kol encarándose con ella. Klaus esbozó una sonrisa mientras su hermana pequeña y su hermano discutían sobre el sexo de su hijo. Pobre Rebekah, todo el mundo sabía que era un niño.

K&C

Estaba preparada para gritar. Caroline estaba preparada para llorar, pero otra vez su madre la sorprendió. Quizás podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, o que Caroline estaba sentada con la espalda recta, casi tratando de parecer más mayor de repente. Así que cuando Liz la abrazó, Caroline no sabía que hacer primero, pero entonces también la abrazó y empezó a sollozar otra vez. Caroline no estaba triste por tenerlo, había aceptado que estaba embarazada. Lo que había empezado a pensar después de que Klaus se fuese, era que Rebekah tenía razón. Este es un bebé peligroso, y algún día alguien podría intentar y hacerle daño.

-Pensé que estarías furiosa. –dijo Caroline secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

-Una parte de mi está furiosa. –dijo Liz secándose los ojos también. –Pero parece que has tomado una decisión sobre lo que vas a hacer, y parte de eso es mi culpa por no haber estado mucho alrededor. Cielo, esto es muy peligroso.

-Lo sé. –dijo Caroline asintiendo con la cabeza. –Y Klaus se fue y no sé si va a ayudarme o no. Juró protegerlo, pero es diferente de ser un padre, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo es. –dijo Liz. –No fingiré conocer a tu…novio, así que no se si serás una madre soltera.

-Pero una parte de mi es feliz, ¿Sabes? –dijo Caroline. –Por cómo iban las cosas pensé que accidentalmente podría convertirme en vampiro o algo. Nunca pensé en tener hijos. Elena siempre era la de tipo maternal. Yo era la neurótica controladora.

-Creo que serás una buena madre, Caroline. –dijo Liz y Caroline cogió su mano.

-Gracias por apoyarme mamá, no sé qué habría hecho si no me apoyases. –dijo Caroline y puso la cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Aunque Klaus no quisiese ser un padre, Henry ya tenía mucha familia.

K&C

-Hey, estoy fuera. –dijo Caroline al ver a Elena y a Bonnie en el porche cuando abrió la puerta.

-Te compramos un regalo. –dijo Elena y le entregó a Caroline un bonito paquete envuelto. Caroline sonrió y lo abrió.

-_Que esperar cuando se está esperando_. –dijo Caroline leyendo el título. –Gracias. Voy a ir a hablar con Klaus ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó tu madre? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Bien, dijo que me apoyaría. –respondió Caroline. –Pero puedo decirte que está un poco decepcionada conmigo, y se culpa a si misma por trabajar demasiado y darme mucha libertad. Yo…mmm he elegido un nombre por si es un niño.

-¿Qué? –dijo Elena un poco emocionada.

-Henry. –dijo Caroline. –Por el hermano pequeño de Klaus, el que murió.

-Es perfecto Caroline. –dijo Elena sonriendo.

K&C

-Hola mami. –dijo Kol cuando respondió a la puerta. Caroline rodó los ojos.

-Vuelve a decirme eso una vez más, te reto. –dijo Caroline cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué harás? –dijo Kol cruzándose de brazos también.

-Decirle a todo el mundo que aun duermes con un chupete aunque ya tienes 19 años. –dijo Caroline y los ojos de Kol se abrieron. Caroline sonrió satisfecha y se fue.

-¡Era una manta y fue hace 1000 años! –gritó Kol.

-¡Apuesto a que aún la tienes! –le gritó Caroline.

Caroline aún estaba riéndose en el momento en el que apareció en la habitación de Klaus. No estaba en ella lo que significaba que estaba en su estudio. Caroline estuvo de pie en la puerta viendo como pintaba antes de decir nada.

-Hola. –dijo Caroline y él se dio la vuelta obviamente sin sorprenderse de verla ahí. Tenía que haberla escuchado entrar.

-Hola. –dijo Klaus dejando el pincel. -¿Qué piensas? –Caroline se acercó y vio que era un cuadro de un manzanar. _El_ manzanar.

-Me encanta.- dijo Caroline.

-Quedaría bien en la habitación del bebe, ¿Verdad? –dijo Klaus con los ojos en el cuadro. Caroline sonrió.

-Sí. –dijo Caroline, y él la encaró. -¿Así que vas a convertirlo en un artista?

-Por supuesto. –dijo Klaus y entonces se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello. Se fue a su habitación y volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Toma. –él le entregó algo. Era un caballo de peluche. –Pensé que podría gustarle también.

-Es perfecto. –dijo Caroline sujetando fuertemente el juguete de peluche.

-No estoy diciendo que voy a ser bueno en esto, pero voy a intentarlo. –dijo Klaus y Caroline tomó su mano.

-No creo que vaya a ser la madre del año tampoco, pero lo intentaremos, y eso es lo que de verdad importa. –dijo Caroline y Klaus besó su mano. Miraron el cuadro en silencio, Caroline aun sujetando el caballo de Henry.

K&C

La primera vez que Caroline no pudo abrocharse los pantalones sintió que era más real que nunca. Otro ser humano se estaba formando en su estómago. Ahora estaba de tres meses y solo faltaba un mes para la graduación. Había conseguido entrar en la Universidad de Virginia junto con Bonnie y Elena. El bebé tenía que nacer en Diciembre, pero Caroline quería al menos tomar un semestre de clases hasta que tuviese que tomar las clases online después de que Henry naciera. Bonnie y Elena compartirían un apartamento cerca del campus, y Caroline se mudaría oficialmente con su novio/padre de su hijo. Rebekah decidió que también quería ir a la universidad, así que estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos. Elijah y Kol estaban también por los alrededores.

-Aquí tienes. –dijo Klaus entregándole una tarjeta de crédito.

-Puedo comprar mi propia ropa. –le dijo Caroline.

-Lo sé, pero ese es mi bebé y debería tener lo mejor de todo. –dijo Klaus y Caroline lo miró vacilante. Realmente no quería coger su dinero. Klaus tenía una cantidad ridículamente enorme, pero aun así. Él ya estaba pagando la casa, y Caroline había conseguido una beca académica para la UOV. Caroline no quería un papacito rico. –Solo cógela Caroline.

-Está bien. –dijo Caroline. –Gracias.

-¡Yo también voy! –gritó Rebekah bajando por las escaleras. -Podría tener un día de compras.

-Voy a comprar ropa de maternidad. –dijo Caroline. –Y Elena y Bonnie también vienen. ¿Puedes comportarte como una civil?

-Sí. –dijo Rebekah. -¿Tú conduces?

-Voy a recogerlas ahora. –dijo Caroline y Rebekah salió afuera. Caroline se giró hacia Klaus. -¿Tienes alguna de esas dagas a mano? Porque podría necesitar una hoy. Sabes que va a criticar todo lo que escoja, ¿Verdad?

-Siento no poder ayudarte ahí, amor. –dijo Klaus y le besó la frente. –Ten cuidado.

-Sí, ten cuidado de no matarla. –dijo Caroline con un bufido y entonces salió afuera hacia su coche donde Rebekah ya estaba en el asiento pasajero. Iba a ser un día largo.

K&C

Los otros clientes la estaban observando con los labios fruncidos. Caroline sabía que era joven, y no tenía un enorme diamante en el dedo, y Caroline dudaba que alguna vez lo tuviese. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente se casaba con los padres de sus bebés, pero su situación era única. Porque Klaus nunca envejecería, mientras que ella y su hijo sí que lo harían.

-Toma una foto, te durara más. –dijo Rebekah a la mujer de 30 y algo que miraba a Caroline.

-Rebekah…-dijo Caroline no queriendo causar un conflicto. –Está bien. De todas formas, mi novio está mucho más bueno que su marido. –dijo Caroline, esta última parte en voz alta y Bonnie y Elena rieron disimuladamente.

-No quiero escuchar cosas como esas. –dijo Rebekah alejándose.

Después de comprar más ropa de la que necesitaba, Caroline no pudo evitar ir a la tienda de bebés. Era un poco pronto para empezar a mirar estas cosas, solo estaba de tres meses, pero era bonito mirar.

-Hola, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó una voz alegre y Caroline se dio la vuelta y vio a la dependienta de pie.

-Oh, estoy bien. –respondió Caroline. –Solo estoy mirando. No estoy de tantos meses como para estar comprando algo.

-¿De cuánto estás? –preguntó la mujer y Caroline podía ver en sus ojos que no la juzgaba. Era una mirada agradable.

-Tres meses. –le dijo Caroline.

-Bueno, felicidades. –le dijo y Caroline sonrió.

-Gracias. –dijo Caroline y las chicas se fueron.

K&C

No fue hasta el día antes de la graduación que el doctor confirmó oficialmente lo que ya todos suponían, iban a tener un niño. Esta vez, Klaus estaba sentado a su lado cuando el doctor les informó. Esta era su primera cita con el doctor acompañándola. Todos los demás estaban fuera en la sala de espera. Bonnie, Elena y toda la familia de Klaus.

-Es un niño. –dijo Caroline una vez que les dieron una fotografía y fueron a contárselo a todos.

-¡Sí! –dijo Kol y Rebekah se quejó. Realmente quería una niña. Caroline rodó los ojos y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Klaus. Sí, este bebe tenía mucha familia.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Siento mucho haber tardado dos semanas en subir el siguiente capítulo pero no solo depende de mí, también depende de Berth Warlow que me ayuda con la traducción. También tengo que decir que este año he empezado la universidad (esta semana), y pronto empezaran a mandarme trabajo, pero no os preocupéis intentaré subir los capítulos lo antes que pueda. Y ahora, disfrutad del capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Klaus al ver a Caroline Forbes en el otro lado de la puerta. Aún estaba vestida con la ropa de los años veinte. Debe haber venido directamente del baile._

_-Quería ver si estabas bien. –dijo Caroline mirando sus pies._

_-Mi madre intentó matarme y falló otra vez. –dijo Klaus apoyándose en la puerta. –Aún estoy de pie por lo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien._

_-Tyler y yo rompimos. –le dijo Caroline y sus cejas se levantaron._

_-¿Solo eso? –dijo Klaus con un tono indiferente._

_-No le gustó que bailase contigo. –dijo Caroline. –Estaba celoso._

_-¿Tenía derecho a estar celoso? –preguntó Klaus._

_-No, estuve con él cuando casi me mata. –respondió Caroline. –Si eso no le demuestra lo mucho que me importa no sé qué lo hará. No le gustaba que yo te gustase._

_-Caroline, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó otra vez Klaus._

_-A Tyler no le gustaba que yo te gustase. –repitió Caroline. –O que de todo el mundo en este pueblo la única persona con la que eras amable era conmigo. Tyler no entendía porque. –Caroline había estado muy ofendida cuando Tyler dijo eso._

_-Me gustas. –Klaus dijo simplemente._

_-Tú también me empiezas a gustar. –dijo Caroline y Klaus sonrió satisfecho._

_-¿Quieres entrar? –dijo Klaus apartándose de la puerta._

_-Está bien. –dijo Caroline pasando por su lado. –Pero si me muerdes, te causaré un gran daño físico._

_-No me puedes matar. –le recordó Klaus._

_-Oh, no te mataré. –le dijo Caroline mirándolo a los ojos. –Pero empezaré a cortar partes de tu cuerpo que echarás de menos. –dijo Caroline y Klaus se echó a reír. Si, le gustaba bastante esta chica. Tenía fuego dentro de ella, y estaba rodeada de una luz preciosa._

…

-Caroline Forbes.

Caroline se levantó y recibió su diploma. Miró a su madre quien estaba aplaudiendo y aunque no lo viese, Caroline sabía que Klaus estaba en alguna parte entre el público. Una vez que la ceremonia acabó Caroline abrazó a Elena y a Bonnie. A su madre se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas y también la abrazó. Caroline sintió la mirada de alguien y vio a Klaus de pie apartado de la multitud. Excusándose Caroline se acercó a él.

-Bonita toga. –dijo Klaus besándola en la mejilla. -¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien. –dijo Caroline. –Me gusta dejar de ser una estudiante de preparatoria embarazada. Ahora soy una estudiante universitaria embarazada.

-¿Cómo está el bebé? –preguntó Klaus.

-¿Desde que me preguntaste hace una hora? –dijo Caroline y Klaus miró sus pies. –Aun pateando. –Caroline se llevó la mano a su vientre. Aun no se le notaba mucho, pero como regalo de graduación Henry pateó por primera vez. Fue el mejor regalo que nadie pudo darle. –Siento que aún no puedas notarlo.

-Está bien. –dijo Klaus rodeándola con el brazo. –Puedo escuchar su latido.

Regresaron hacia donde estaba la multitud y hacia donde Bonnie y Elena estaban de pie. Matt y Rebekah estaban posando para las fotos.

-¡Caroline ven aquí! –gritó Elena. Le entregó la cámara que estaba a sujetando a Jeremy para que les tomase una foto. Caroline, Bonnie y Elena posaban. Viendo a Rebekah acercarse Caroline le agarró el brazo y la llevó para que saliese en la foto también. Llamó la atención de Klaus y le guiñó un ojo.

K&C

-Tengo algo para ti. –dijo Klaus esa noche mientras se sentaban en su cama. –Por la graduación.

-No tenías que darme nada. –dijo Caroline.

-Técnicamente ya es tuyo. –dijo Klaus y Caroline lo miró confundida. Era evidente cuando le entregó una caja azul. Ella sonrió y la abrió.

-El brazalete que te lancé a la cara. –dijo Caroline suavemente. –Después me arrepentí un poco. Nunca he tenido nada tan bonito en mi vida, pero estaba siendo dramática. Además no funcionó. Pensé que me dejarías en paz después de eso, pero no te rendiste.

-Nunca. –dijo Klaus. –Nunca me daría por vencido. Soy una persona muy paciente.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Caroline levantando una ceja. –Incluso si no hubiera vuelto a tu casa después del baile de la década para hablar contigo, ¿Aun habrías intentado que saliese contigo?

-Sí. –dijo Klaus y ató el brazalete en la muñeca de Caroline.

K&C

Klaus entró en la sala de estar y vio a Caroline leyendo una revista para padres muy atentamente. Klaus levantó una ceja. Caminó hacia ella y cogió la revista que reveló el libro que se escondía detrás.

-¿Qué es _50 Sombras de Grey_? –preguntó Klaus leyendo el título del libro. Caroline se sonrojó.

-Uno de esos libros de placeres culpables. –dijo Caroline entregándoselo. –Y he leído tantas veces esos libros de bebés que mi cabeza va a explotar.

-Maldita sea. –dijo Klaus después de leer unas cuantas páginas. -¿Te gusta esto?

-Es un libro del club de lectura. –dijo Caroline a la defensiva.

-¿Desde cuándo estás en un club de lectura? –preguntó Klaus aun leyendo.

-Desde que Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah y yo empezamos uno. –respondió Caroline.

-Las chicas son extrañas. –comentó Klaus mientras leía más. -¿Podríamos int…?

-No. –dijo Caroline interrumpiéndolo. –Bueno…quizás.

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado? –preguntó Rebekah entrando en la sala. Vio a Klaus sosteniendo el libro y sonrió. -¿Te unes a nuestro club de lectura Nik?

-Si este es el tipo de libros que leéis, quizá me una. –dijo Klaus y Caroline se sonrojó otra vez.

K&C

Caroline miró su habitación. El lugar en el que había vivido los últimos 18 años. Todo era familiar ahí. Ahora las cosas iban a cambiar. Caroline se llevó la mano a su estómago, algo que hacía a menudo, tomando confort del bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

-¿Casi has acabado? –dijo Liz desde la puerta.

-Sí. –dijo Caroline. –Klaus vendrá a por mí pronto.

-Recuerdo estar embarazada y de pie en la habitación de mi infancia. –le dijo Liz. –Como tú estás haciendo ahora. Estaba muy asustada, asustada de pasar a un nuevo capítulo de mi vida. También estaba emocionada.

-Así es como me siento. –dijo Caroline. –Aterrorizada y emocionada todo al mismo tiempo. Estarás ahí cuando nazca el bebé, ¿Verdad?

-No me lo perdería por nada. –dijo Liz y se abrazaron. Caroline bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta para ver a Klaus apoyado en su coche, como hacía todos los días cuando la llevaba al instituto. Caroline le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

K&C

Era difícil imaginar que Caroline ahora estaba sentada viendo un video en "su" cama. Antes de eso Klaus había llevado a Caroline para que durmiese en _su_ cama. O a veces él dormía en la casa y en la cama de ella. Ahora _su_ cama. El pensamiento le asustó un poco, o quizás solo era el video que estaba viendo. La doctora le había dado un video sobre partos, como los que enseñaban en educación sexual pero sin cortes. La mujer gritó otra vez y Caroline hizo una mueca de dolor.

-De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso. –dijo Caroline encogiéndose.

-¿Qué demonios estás vi…? –dijo Klaus entrando en la habitación y viendo lo que había en la pantalla. –Oh dios mío.

-¡Como demonios se supone que voy a hacer eso! –dijo Caroline señalando la pantalla.

-Bueno, las mujeres han estado haciéndolo durante años. –dijo Klaus y Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es fácil decirlo…-dijo Caroline y la mujer volvió a gritar. Caroline apagó la televisión. No podía soportarlo más.

-¿Por qué estás viendo eso? –preguntó Klaus.

-La doctora me lo dio. –respondió Caroline. –Para que se me quite el miedo, supongo.

-Estarás bien. –dijo Klaus y Caroline forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú estarás conmigo verdad? –dijo Caroline de repente con voz pequeña. -¿Sujetando mi mano?

-Hasta la parte del parto. –prometió Klaus. –Por culpa de la…

-Sangre. –terminó Caroline. –Lo sé.

-Tengo un control excelente, pero no quiero tomar ningún riesgo. –dijo Klaus y se sentaron en silencio.

-¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? –preguntó Caroline.

-Tú serás una madre increíble. –le aseguró Klaus. –Yo lo intentaré.

-No te odiará. –dijo Caroline. –Te amará. ¿Confías en mí?

-¿Confías en mí? –dijo Klaus sonriendo y Caroline rodó los ojos. Eso era como pedirle a caperucita roja que confíe en el lobo feroz. Por supuesto, en este caso, el lobo era un chico atractivo con un acento sexy y con unos lindos hoyuelos.

-Estoy trabajando en ello. –dijo Caroline cerrando los ojos y recostándose.

K&C

Estaba nerviosa. La universidad era diferente al instituto. Caroline no iba a estar topándose con caras conocidas todo el día. Elena iba a hacer un grado en historia siguiendo los pasos de Ric y de su madre biológica. Ahora que Elena sabía lo que realmente había fuera, quería saber más. Excepto que a diferencia de Isobel, Elena no iba a dejar que el trabajo la consumiese. Bonnie no sabía que quería hacer aun, estaba indecisa mientras investigaba sobre sus poderes. Caroline iba con la esperanza de convertirse en una coordinadora de eventos. Ella era muy buena preparando fiestas y era la jefa de todos los comités del instituto. Se podía ver a si misma haciéndolo como una profesión, y parecía que era algo que Caroline podía hacer mientras criaba a su hijo. Caroline sintió patear a Henry.

-Sí, sé que estás ahí. –le dijo Caroline a su bebé. –No estés nervioso. Podemos hacer esto. Sé que me cuidas la espalda.

En cada una de sus clases tenías que decir tu nombre, de donde eras, y un dato interesante sobre ti.

-Hola, soy Caroline, soy de Mystic Falls y…

…_Tengo un novio híbrido que tiene 1000 años y probablemente es el ser más mortífero de la tierra._

…_Actualmente estoy embarazada de su bebé que fue concebido en el pasado._

…_.Tengo dos mejores amigas que son una bruja y una doppelgänger._

-…básicamente planeaba todos los grandes eventos de mi instituto. –terminó Caroline.

-Bien, estás en el lugar adecuado. –dijo su profesora y ella sonrió y se sentó. La mano de Caroline fue hacia su vientre mientras escuchaba la explicación.

-¿Para cuándo das a luz? –preguntó una chica de unos veinte años a Caroline después de que la clase terminase. Molly, pensó Caroline que era su nombre.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Caroline no estando segura de haberla escuchado bien. A Molly se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Oh lo siento…pensé….-balbuceó Molly pensando que se había equivocado y que había llamado gorda a Caroline.

-No, está bien. –dijo Caroline sonriendo. –Daré a luz en diciembre. Un niño.

-Felicidades. –dijo Molly y Caroline le dio las gracias. Estuvieron hablando durante un rato sobre la clase y sobre lo que querían hacer, cuando los ojos de Molly se abrieron mucho otra vez.

-Whoa. –dijo Molly y Caroline se giró para ver lo que estaba mirando. Klaus se acercaba a ellas con paso seguro ignorando todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Caroline colocando una mano en su cadera. Le había dicho que no lo necesitaba para que la vigilase. Por supuesto, él eligió no escuchar.

-Solo quería verte, amor. –dijo Klaus y besó su cabeza. Caroline se giró hacia Molly quien tenía los ojos aún mucho más abiertos. Era el acento.

-Um…Molly este es mi novio Klaus, Klaus esta es Molly, está en una de mis clases. –los presentó Caroline.

-Encantado. –dijo Klaus sacudiendo la mano. Molly consiguió asentir y su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos. –dijo Caroline salvando a la pobre chica. –Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

-N…nos vemos. –dijo Molly y se alejó. Caroline se giró hacia Klaus quien sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso? –dijo Caroline tomando su mano y caminando hacia su siguiente clase.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Klaus inocentemente.

-¿Ser tan intimidante e intenso? –respondió Caroline. –Asustas a todo el mundo sin siquiera mostrar tus colmillos ni tus ojos dorados.

-¿A ti te asusto? –preguntó Klaus.

.-No desde que le compraste ese caballo de peluche a Henry. –respondió Caroline.

K&C

-Maldita sea. –dijo Klaus y Caroline asintió. Elena y Bonnie dijeron que debía ir a una de esas clases de parto. Al principio Caroline dijo que no, pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha del parto quería estar más preparada. Le dijo a Klaus que no tenía que ir, pero él dijo que iría. Miraron a toda la gente y a la alegre instructora.

-Vámonos antes de que nos vea. –dijo Caroline cuando empezaron a irse.

-¡Bienvenidos! –maldita sea. Los habían pillado. –Hola mi nombre es…wow. –una vez más alguien estaba asombrado con Klaus. Esto empezaba a ser molesto.

-Hola. –dijo Caroline poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Klaus mientras este sonreía. –Soy Caroline y este es Klaus.

-B…b…bienvenidos. –dijo y los condujo a la clase. Klaus seguía riéndose mientras Caroline lo fulminaba con la mirada. A la mitad de la clase Caroline estaba empezando a molestarse cada vez más. No le gustaba cuando Klaus decía que ella era de él. No le gustaba ser una posesión, pero ahora se estaba sintiendo muy posesiva con _él_. Caroline ahora estaba más sentada encima de Klaus que a su lado y la mano de él estaba firme sobre la suya. A él le estaba encantando por supuesto, amaba meterse bajo su piel. Cuando finalmente Klaus habló y se presentó Caroline vio a una de las otras madres desvanecerse. ¡Desvanecerse! ¡Estúpido acento y estúpidos hoyuelos!

-No vamos a volver otra de esas clases de partos. –dijo Caroline mientras se alejaban. – ¡Por el amor de dios muchas de esas mujeres están casadas! ¡Por que están mirándote a ti!

-Soy bastante apuesto. –dijo Klaus lo que hizo que se ganase otra mirada.

-También has matado a mucha gente. –dijo Caroline. –Mucha. Quizás debería decirles eso y entonces dejarían de mirarte. –Klaus rodó los ojos.

-Solo tengo ojos para ti, amor. –dijo Klaus tranquilizándola y Caroline sonrió.

-Buena respuesta. –dijo Caroline. –Pero antes de ir a la siguiente vamos a besarnos un poco delante de todos antes de la clase, y convertirnos en una de esas asquerosas parejas que no paran de darse miradas sugerentes.

-Lo que tú digas amor. –dijo Klaus suavemente.

K&C

Caroline estaba de pie delante del espejo con la camiseta levantada exponiendo su estómago. Dos meses más. Dos más hasta que diese a luz a Henry. Klaus y ella continuaban con los clases de parto aunque les asustase un poco a los dos. No querían que nada fuese mal. Esta era su única oportunidad de tener un hijo, juntos. La única oportunidad para Rebekah, Elijah y Kol de tener un sobrino. Era bastante presión y Klaus estaba en Londres así que no tenía que hacer frente a su preocupación. De repente Caroline sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago.

-Owe. –dijo Caroline agarrando su vientre. Un segundo después tuvo otro dolor agudo. –Owe. –Caroline otra vez, en ese momento tuvo que colocar la mano en la cama porque se estaba mareando. De repente Caroline estaba en el suelo boca arriba desmayada.

-¿Caroline, dónde estás cariño? –le gritó Kol. –Pensé que íbamos a ir…- Kol entró en su habitación y vio a Caroline en el suelo. ¡Caroline!

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
